


A Day at the Fair

by wnelson001



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Posted with Permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane and Ranma are tricked by Nabiki into participating in a kissing booth at Fûrinkan High School's First Annual Charity Carnival to help repay for damages that they have caused to school property during their frequent fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Fair

**Author's Note:**

> The compiled story written between StFan and ray_crz thru e-mail exchanges and posted with permission.

RYÔGA HENTAI - 9

 

> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Ryôgahentai

 

Compilation by St Fan

 

 

[GAME START]

 

A day at the Fair.

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane walked down the street of Nerima with a little bit of a bounce into her step. Fûrinkan High School was opening up its first annual Charity Carnival, and she was looking forward to having a day of fun and helping out. For once, she had an opportunity to just relax a bit and enjoy herself. The school was looking for a way to raise funds, as for some reason the school's expenses had accelerated greatly the past year and a half. She threw a glare at the redhead that was walking beside her as she that thought crossed her mind. "Baka." she whispered silently to herself as she tired to push unpleasant thoughts. The carnival had been her sister's idea and she had even mentioned to Akane that it would be a great idea if she could help out with some of the activities. Akane had been happy to volunteer, although she had no idea what her sister had her planning to do. Her sister was also walking with a smile on her face as well.

 

"Oneechan is probably looking forward to having some fun as well." she thought to herself. She then threw Ranma-chan another withering glare. "You know you didn't have to volunteer to help. Even though it's all your fault that the school's budget has gone into the red."

 

Nabiki quickly interrupted. "Now, now Akane. Let's be fair now. A lot of the damages that were caused were due to the fact you had been punching him through walls and ceilings. You have a bit of yen to work off as well." Akane blushed as she heard her sister's retort as the Principal HAD mentioned that once or twice. Still it was looking like a lot of fun could be had for today.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma-chan was walking with her arms crossed behind her head and whistling nonchalantly. She hadn't paid much attention to Akane's exchange with Nabiki; to her, the muttered ranting of her fiancée was just mere background noise. She had been much more interested in watching around the carnival, especially the various food stands, sometimes stopping at one who promised the most tantalizing dishes -- and salivating.

 

The aquatranssexual didn't know why Nabiki insisted on him/her coming as a girl, although she could easily guess a cute, bouncy redhead like her could more easily attract paying customers, whatever the money-making activities. She didn't care, in fact; she was certainly planning to use her currently sexy shape to convince some dumb males into paying her some food.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

ray_rcz

 

Nabiki smiled as she saw that they had arrived at their destination. "Here we are ladies!" she said as she looked at the stands that had been set up for her vict-- hired help. She turned around to see her younger sister yelling at Ranma as usual and that neither of them even saw the sign that was over their heads. She decided to let her sister rant for a little bit before interrupting. She couldn't help but laugh inside as she wondered what kind of mayhem was going to happen later today. Well, at least she had the cameras set up in various locations. If nothing else the tapes should sell as high quality comedy!

 

Akane finished her scolding of Ranma and turned around to see where they were. Her eyes bulged in disbelief as she saw what was written. "Kissing Booths! 500 yen a kiss! Come taste the forbidden nectar of Fûrinkan's loveliest girls!" "O-O-O ONEECHAN!!" Akane said as her face blushed bright red as she realized what her sister had gotten her into. "W-What the hell is this?!" she said as her temper actually made her language slip. "I I'm not doing this!" she stammered as her entire body shook in disbelief.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma-chan had been mostly ignoring Akane's rants, enduring stoically the remonstrance about the redhead thinking only with her stomach. She just endured the verbal lashing, knowing Akane just needed to vent out. The Tomboy was mainly annoyed to be played by Nabiki, Ranma though. Herself was so much more used to it, she no longer cared. Nothing the greedy mercenary could throw at them would faze her any more....

 

"WHA--KISSING?!?!" Ranma suddenly blurted out, shortly after Akane's own protest.

 

Unwisely shoving Akane out of the way in her precipitation, Ranma-chan zeroed toward Nabiki.

 

"What crazy kind of festival stand is this? What's that bullshit about the 'loveliest girls in school'? Who would be dumb enough to pay 500 yen for a KISS??"

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane's complaining was cut short by Ranma pushing her in the back. So surprised she was at the predicament she was in that she didn't set herself properly. "Ahhhhhh..." she screamed as she fell face first into the pavement. Pain filled her face which was slowly being replaced with white hot rage. "Raaaaannmmmmmmaaa!" Akane said in her typical boy-did-you-piss-me-off voice. With a flick of her hand, her Hammer of Pervert Smashing appeared and she brought it down on Ranma's skull with one mighty blow.

 

Normally Akane would continue pounding until Ranma was she was a stain on the ground, but the predicament her older sister had placed her in had Akane a bit more "focused". "Nabiki-Oneechan! What is the meaning of this? What do you mean 'Kissing Booth'? Didn't I have enough problems with the Hentai Horde chasing me? Besides you know how many I-we'd have to kiss to make up the expenses?!" Akane blathered with tears in her eyes.

 

Nabiki looked at her sister with a straight face. "You're right, Akane. I can't believe I almost went through with it." she said as she closed her eyes. She they went to the sign and slashed out the 500 and put 2000 over it. "There we go. That should help out. Now I've got to go, and unless either of you want us to lose our house, I suggest you shut up and pucker up!" She then flashed a smile to both of them, "Ja Ne..." and walked away from the flustered couple.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"Itee..." Ranma-chan mumbled from under the hammer, hands in "promisu posu". Then, her growing bump displaced the heavy wooden weapon and it fell on the ground.

 

"Why didja that for, you Tomboy? It's your own klutz fault if you kissed the pavement. Talk about a martial artist...."

 

Massaging her skull, Ranma watched with amazement at Nabiki raising up the price of the "service". She called out to Nabiki before the middle Tendô daughter could get away.

 

"Nabiki, have you gone completely crazy? How can you hope gaining any yen this way? Have you forgotten that nearly everybody in this school know that I am a man?"

 

Well, with the exception of Tatewaki Kunô, but Ranma would rather not think of this particular sempai for now.

 

"The guys here aren't perverted enough..." Ranma began, then trailed off, flashbacks of Hiroshi and Daisuke's usual antics making her hesitate.

 

"Besides," she resumed while pointing at Akane, "who would want to kiss that foul-tempered, uncute gorilla-girl?"

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

ray_rcz

 

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, Ranma-kun." The mercenary girl shouted back. "If I didn't think that people weren't going to come kiss you, I would have found... something else for you to do." she said with a nasty smile. She paused to allow thoughts to roam in the martial artists head to imagine what kind of things the ruthless (and secretly perverted) girl could think of. Nabiki opened her mouth to say something but then promptly shut it as she watcher her violent sibling bring her foot down on Ranma's skull and grind her heel on the swollen lump.

 

"Gorilla Girl! Ha! Who are you to talk about looks?! Sounds to me as if you are just being jealous because you know that I'd be the one having to do all the work while you just sat at your desk twiddling your thumbs. Not that I am going to do this ridiculous..." Akane's voice trailed off as she watched Nabiki hold up a rather thick packet of bills in her hands. She bit her lip and clenched her fists in rage as she struggled to keep from screaming, in the process putting more pressure on Ranma's head. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes as she actually considered begging for some other solution. But she didn't want to appear weak in front of Ranma.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Ranma loudly protested from under Akane's foot, before swiftly getting away.

 

"Cut it out with the abuse, you Tomboy! I'm sick of it" she ranted, glaring at Akane in an irate pose, which involuntarily emphasized her generous chest.

 

"And me, jealous? Of whom? Oh come on, Akane, everybody know you'd just freak out as soon as any guy would go so far as pucker his lips before your face. Okay, you could still attract the usual bunch of masochists... but they are more interested in getting beaten up than in kissing something anyway.

 

"Me, on the other hand... if it wasn't for the fact that they know I'm a guy, I would just have to push horny dudes away with a stick. Everybody know who got the better figure...."

 

This time, Ranma was taking sexy, exaggerated postures which were nowhere involuntary, strutting forward her rack and shaking her hips provocatively. Some men lurking around the booths couldn't help but ogle her.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it as her temper clashed with her reason. On one hand, she didn't want to get caught in whatever scheme her sister was cooking. On the other hand she didn't want to let Ranma's insults go unchallenged. "Oh really?" she said as a vein appeared on her forehead and her eyes narrowed. "You're just acting like some lewd tramp!" she snapped as she watched Ranma flash her goodies, which also had Akane blushing furiously. She could feel her own body start to warm up as the redhead hit some buttons pretty close to the Tomboy's own feelings.

 

"Well then, we'll just see which one of us can do better in this situation?" the youngest Tendô declared as her mouth and emotions overran her brain. She then stomped over towards one of the booths and stood behind the little desk. Even though in her heart she was praying Ranma would stop her, she refused to let her fiancée get the better of her. "So I am going to do this AND do a better job then this unless you want to admit that you can't do it!" With that she turned a steely gaze towards Ranma-chan and waited her answer.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma blink-blinked as she saw Akane take place behind the booth. Now that was unexpected... Ranma was certainly trying to push Akane's buttons, but she wouldn't have bet on this reaction from her fiancée. She guessed she was jealous of Ranma-chan's good looks, and thus wanted to challenge her... but actually going along with Nabiki's dumb scheme....

 

Then, Ranma smirked. Of course she wasn't going along. She was just trying to rile up the redhead, in a transparent attempt of making her back down. Silly tomboy. As if she didn't know that Ranma Saotome never backed down on a challenge!

 

"If that's what you want, Akane... I'm game." she answered with a sarcastic grin. And took place in the second booth. Resting her chin in her hands, she impishly looked at the shocked Akane.

 

"Of course... you and I know that your uncute, violent reflexes manners are going to kick out as soon as some poor schmuck get the balls to get any close. Yeah, 'kick out'... and 'the balls'... good choice of words." she snickered, amused by her own lame wordplay. "In fact... I'm pretty sure I can go farther with a guy than you'd ever dare to. And I'm not even a true girl! That's how unfeminine you are...."

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane simply huffed at Ranma's suggestion. "It figures that you'd have to 'go further' with boys in order to win this thing!" she snapped as her selective hearing kicked in. "It's probably the only definition of 'sex appeal' that you know! Just flash your goodies and hope some slobbering, drooling pervert comes over for a cheap fling!" The Tomboy was ready to continue her rambling when a bunch of fireworks were shot off into the air. It looked like it was time for the festivities to start.

 

Akane took a breath to steady herself. The only good thing was that from what her sister had told her, Kunô was busy doing Kempo shows on the other side of the school so there was no chance of him

showing up. She shuddered at the thought of having to kiss him. Of course, he'd probably spend half the day "debating" which to kiss first and then eventually decide to take both her and Ranma at once. Anyway, the current predicament aside, Akane was quite impressed. The carnival was quite large with lots of rides and everything and where there stand was situated they were more off in the corner then in the center. The fact they were "away" and secluded never really crossed Akane's mind.

 

There seemed to be people walking around, but more looking at other attractions. Akane also wondered if the price was too much. She then saw a couple with a small child walking towards them. The boy walked up to the stand and put his finger to his mouth and looked back and forth. He then ran up to Akane's stall and put a 20 yen piece on the counter and then closed his eyes. Akane couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. She leaned over and let him peck her on the cheek. The boy squealed and then ran back to his parents giggling. Both parents gave Akane a grateful smile and started to walk away. Akane couldn't help but feel a little proud as she threw Ranma a smug look and felt a little better about herself.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Akane hadn't "won" any round in Ranma's book, but of course trying to argue about that would certainly result into a brawl, so Ranma-chan abstained from making any comment besides a derisive huff.

 

Akane's comment about the price had Ranma glance at the sign too. Strangely, Ranma did share the opinion, and her mind quickly pondered about the way they could attract customers... maybe some sexier clothes, like the day she competed with Tsubasa and doned a Playboy-bunny suite...

 

Not that Ranma actually WANTED to entice hormones-driven boys. No, not at all. It was all just innocent musings... inspired by Nabiki's lame scheme... yes, it was all Nabiki's fault anyway if she got such thoughts... and the Tomboy too, for playing along.

 

Ranma blink-blinked as some boys were nearing, looking at them quizzically. They seemed to be of junior-high-school age... What were they doing here? As if they could have enough money to buy their... services. Or even enough courage to actually ask. Yes, they would certainly shy away and back down, Ranma was convincing herself... was convinced of it.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair.

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane eyed the boys nervously. They were in school uniforms and very well dressed. They seemed to be planning something and some of them looked nervous. Typical packs of boys, Akane thought. As individuals they tended to be timid and shy, but when groups they tended to be more "courageous". Although in reality this was more in the attempts to brag and show off for each other, then actually impressing the girls. Another Hentai Horde in training it looked like; still, some of them did look "cute", if she really had a thing for boys that is.

 

The boys walked over to both girls, splitting up evenly between them. The two leaders seemed to be pushing presents up on the stands for both of them. "These are for the two of you. W-We hope you like them." one of them stammered. The boxes were in a yellow box with a red ribbon. They weren't overly glamorous or anything like that, but probably the best they could do.

 

Akane tugged on the ribbon as she watched as Ranma did the same opposite of her. The box collapsed and there was a huge balloon in each of them. "What an odd gift?" Akane mused when suddenly the balloon exploded!! Cold water covered both girls as Akane screamed in shock. The boys started to laugh and roar. "Wet T-shirt Contest!" they howled. Akane looked down and saw that her top was soaked and the bra she was wearing was showing and Ranma's well.... Akane's eyes narrowed as she wondered whether she wanted to strangle them slowly or pound them into the ground.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"WHAHAAA, COLD!"

 

Ranma had been just as surprised as Akane by the "gift". Too bad that, egged by their usual rivalry, they had opened it at the same time... depriving the other from a fair warning. The boys were certainly thinking themselves lucky of catching BOTH girls with this dirty trick, rather than just one.

 

Ranma's top was as wet as Akane, indeed... except that the pigtailed girl, as usual, wasn't wearing a bra underneath. So, her perky, generous breasts were easy to notice beneath the drenched cloth.

 

"You bunch of bastards..." Ranma-chan muttered, clenching her fists. Couldn't they have been a little considerate, and used warm water? Of course, they would have had a big surprise in this case.

 

Their howling and catcalls decided Ranma to move, and fast. It was for their own good, anyway; if she'd let Akane handle that bunch of young idiots, she'd probably hurt them lots. While Ranma's ass-kicking would be... if not gentle... at least measured.

 

Ranma jumped out of the booth in the middle of the boys. They were no match for her speed, of course, even if they weren't mesmerized by her bouncing bosom. She swiftly swiped them of their feet to have the whole perverts squad land on their bottoms. Then, she towered over them, cracking her knuckles.

 

"Okay, you bunch of horny jerks... *snap* I do hope you brought enough money with you... *snap* Because, if kissing is expensive... *snap* getting our clothes wet is even worse!"

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

The boys gulped nervously and looked back at one another. Their faces were white and ashen as they started to stand up slowly. Most of them were as tall as Ranma or close enough, although none were as big as say Ryôga or Mousse. "We were just having some fun." one of them whined as he rubbed his butt. "Besides we really couldn't resist two hot babes as yourselves. We thought it was kind of bad that you two were stuck here while they had all those other girls at the wet T-shirt contest."

 

It was pretty much an obvious suck up, although they did seem too scared to actually lie. Sounding by the sounds that were going off in the distance it did sound like something raunchy was going on. Another one of the boys spoke up. "And we do have money so we can pay for the kisses." he said as he flashed a number of Five-thousand Yen bills.

 

Akane groaned inside as she didn't think these boys had any money. No doubt they probably had money from their parents or were from affluent families. She was also a little worried about getting into more trouble then they were already in. If they were "paying customers" and they chased them away they may go back and report to Nabiki how they were chased off. She pushed her temper down as much as she could. "Well as you can see we are very busy here? So if you don't have anything more to deal with us, I suggest you go back and enjoy the festival." she said through gritted teeth.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"What... you've got to be shitting me... no way they organized a real wet T-shirt contest!" Ranma-chan marvelled.

 

She couldn't quite believe it. The average schoolgirls of Fûrinkan were way too prude for such a thing... not to mention this was a sure way to attract Happôsai like a magnet, and the old goat would surely ruin the whole thing....

 

On the other hand, Nabiki did sucker the both of them into these kissing booths... who know how many people she could manipulate. Unless the Principal organized it... he was a crazy weirdo, but he sure could be persuasive when needed.

 

Ranma idly wondered who could be participating. Shampoo was naturally out -- *shudder* -- and U-chan certainly wouldn't demean herself like this.

 

"Well, whatever... if boobs are what you want to see, go watch that contest. And..." She quickly picked two five-thousand yen notes. "... this will cover drenching both of us, you lecher. Now, shoo!"

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane couldn't help but moan a little as she tried to keep her thighs from rubbing together. The thought of being able to watch girls' breasts jiggling and soaking openly (while publicly decrying it at sexist and demeaning) was a secret turn on for her. She had always had a thing for girls -– especially their tits -- but tried her best to keep it quiet. Whenever there was gym class, she would always watch as her friends and peers got undressed, exposing their smooth skin, breasts and muffs. She was always the first to arrive and the last to leave as she would always guard for "perverts".

 

Looking at Ranma, she felt her heart beat as she saw her partner's globes. She did love to squeeze and hold them every chance she could as long as it looked like she was "punishing" Ranma. Ranma was usually at her best when she wasn't talking. Akane smiled at the thought of a gag, or even better her pussy stuffed in the redhead's mouth while the tomboy showed her what a real woman could do. She then looked at the boys that were in front of her and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

 

Hopefully they would go away, but judging by the way they were looking at the two of them it wasn't going to happen. "Hey!" the one boy shouted as he watched some of his money get snatched. "Don't be like that! My big brother says you two are the easiest girls in Fûrinkan! We want to see if that is all talk. Or maybe you two just like kissing girls?" The boys were starting to grumble and get a little bit of their courage back as they looked at the two soaked girls expectantly.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"Easiest girls? EASIEST GIRLS!?" Ranma parroted, then exploded. "Who could have ever said such a stupid thing?!?" She pointed a finger toward a flustered Akane. "Akane can beat any bunch of wimps like you any time! She proved it every morning with the Hentai Horde!"

 

Then, Ranma proudly pointed a thumb at her chest. Not that she wanted to attract gazes toward her wiggling mounds under the see-through clothes, but the effect was the same.

 

"And I could beat them twice as fast! So, no way anybody could believe that either of us could be 'EASY' TO FIGHT!"

 

There was a pregnant pause in the assistance... the silence only troubled by the far-away noise from the fair... before the boys did a collective facefault when they realized Ranma actually misunderstood what they'd meant by "easiest girls".

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

It didn't seem possible, but Ranma had once again completed the most monumental of tasks. Showing such a level of ignorance that she had been able to completely defuse Akane's anger. Which was probably a good thing for the boys because she was just about to have lined the front of the stands with their bodies. Her eyes and mouth were in typical "Anime Shock" completed with frazzled hair. So shocked was she, that she couldn't even find the will to smash her with a hammer!

 

"R-Ranma." she stammered weakly as she walked over to her in a daze. "When they say we are 'easy', they aren't referring to our martial skills. They mean we are easy to get in the sack, to score, hit a home run, to put out." She wasn't really sure if that all got through. "In other words, it doesn't take a lot of effort to have sex with us." Anger filled Akane's cheeks as she thought of being thought of as easy.

 

She turned around and tried to keep from biting some of their heads off. "If it is all right for me to ask?" she said with as much sweetness and calm that she could muster. "Who exactly said we were easy?"

 

The boy looked with a look only a dumb teenager could, "Why my older brother Hiroshi. He says he's in your class."

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Akane was well-inspired to spell it out clearly, because Ranma-chan would have stayed impervious to any level of metaphor. But she actually got through the redhead's thick skull by using the word "SEX"... this one word did actually stand out... just like it always do within the text of any ecchi dôjinshi for the non-Japanese literate.

 

"Have s-s-s-s... WHAT?!" she blurted out at last, very red, flustered and trembling in barely-contained rage.

 

"Ooooh... pal or not, I'm definitely going to kill that hentai Hiroshi...." she also mumbled when the younger brother of her brown-haired friend confessed.

 

"How could you bunch'o'brats could have been so dumb as to believe something so... so... so utterly stupid. I already told yah what Akane does to anybody she thinks is slightly perverted! And I am a b...."

 

Ranma-chan trailed off. It wasn't so much she was trying to salvage their "kissing business", but she had always been loath about revealing her curse to anybody. If she'd had any say in it, this would have stayed a secret for the whole school. And those pervy teens weren't in the "need to know" category.

 

"And I am not at all interested in boys." she finally stated. "I much prefer girls!" she affirmed honestly and guilelessly.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane simply "Hmphed" at Ranma's insinuation that Akane would crush anybody at the drop of a hat (her selective hearing kicking in once again). She was also "skeptical" of Ranma being strictly girls-only. She had seen the way the brazen tramp had shaken her goodies when she wanted something. She did it with FAR too much skill to be acting as far as Akane was concerned. She wouldn't be surprised if Ranma had "given it up" in order to feed her mouth or something to that effect. Besides, it was Ranma's friend that had given these guys the idea she was easy -- she wasn't easy! She just tended to be very caring.

 

The boys, on the other hand, were looking suspiciously at them both. They quickly gathered in a quick huddle and then broke. Then one of the boys slapped down a 2000-yen note in front of Ranma. "Oh really? Prove it then! Give this girl a big French kiss!" Akane's eyes got big as saucers as she looked at Ranma with building rage. Another one of his fucking great ideas!

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"What?" Ranma again blurted out. "No way I'm--" she began, about to say something disparaging, like there was no way she'd kiss that uncute gorilla of a girl...

 

... when she uncharacteristically caught herself. Not out of wisdom, or even of simple fear of how Akane would react to the insult. Ranma always was fearless and rather liked rile up the Tendô girl. No, if she stopped, for once, her mouth from babbling, it was because Ranma thought she had found the perfect way out!

 

She had been quite reluctant at the prospect of kissing a guy, any guy, young or not. And it was doubtful they'd settle for a peck on the cheek. Now, if they actually settled for something else... and advanced the money to boot, she would have satisfied Nabiki without having to demean herself.

 

And Akane, technically, was her fiancée... they had been close to kissing several times... like in the "Romeo and Juliette" play... or after the skating match....

 

With luck, maybe the Tomboy would be accommodating, for once, and not her usual kawaikune self. On the other hand, if she just booted her to the lower stratosphere, that would be Akane's doing, not her fault for ruining Nabiki's scheme.

 

"All right. We'll do that." Ranma-chan flatly answered, as if it was nothing too special. And she took an ominous step toward the black-haired girl.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane's eyes got wide as she watched Ranma walk towards her. She suddenly felt her mouth get very dry and her heart quickened. She felt Ranma seem to fill her entire vision as she got closer and closer. "Ranma...W-W-W..." she stuttered in a way that would put Ryôga to shame. It wasn't like Akane 'wanted' to kiss Ranma. At least not in public... that was disgusting. Still her body refused to obey her will to smash the Red Headed Pervert into oblivion.

 

She turned and looked at the boys as they were looking at the two of them with eyes big and mouths drooling and one of them even had a video camera running. "Wait? A camera?" she thought. If Ranma kissed her now, her reputation would be ruined. People would call her a lesbian or things of that nature. Of course, the fact that it was true was beside the point or that Akane's preferences weren't as much of a secret as she thought it was. She lifted her arms up in a way to signal stop, but it just looked like she was waiting with open arms instead.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma wasn't naïve to the point of thinking Akane would relent a kiss without a fight. She fully expected to never make it all the way to her fiancée's lips. However, she didn't want either to look like she was backing down on the challenge. If her kiss attempt failed, she wanted it clear that it was all Akane's fault.

 

So, the redhead moved quickly into Akane's personal space and caught her wrists, pushing down the arms of the Tendô girl. While bracing herself for the inevitable outburst that would follow -- and the accompanying impact -- she nonetheless whispered:

 

"Think about it, Akane. Think about it twice. Who'd you prefer to kiss in public? Me? Or one of those bad-breathing, snotty little jerks?"

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

"Is there a third choice?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Seeing how all of this is your fault!" Still she didn't shy away from Ranma, although her cheeks were very flushed. The space in-between them seemed to shrink, although she wasn't sure who was getting closer to whom! Akane couldn't help but feel annoyed that Ranma was putting this all on her! At the very least, couldn't he look a little regretful or considerate!! She probably was just using this opportunity to take advantage of her... again!! Still, maybe it would be better to get this over with. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

 

"And we want to see some tongue as well!" one of the boys shouted. Akane whirled around in a rage to face the crowd.

 

"There was nothing that says I have to give her tongue!" she yelled at them as she clenched her fists in rage.

 

"Ummm..., actually there is." one of the smaller boys said as he pointed at the sign. Akane turned and looked at the sign. Underneath, in smaller print were the words "French Kisses and Sloppy Kisses Upon Request". Akane felt dizzy as she looked in horror and then faced Ranma again unable to move. She couldn't be THAT vulgar!

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Tongue? French kiss? Sloppy kiss?

 

Ranma's eyes bulged, then twirled in their orbits. The redhead wasn't THAT naïve that she didn't understand what this meant. Was Nabiki utterly crazy? How could she ask such thing from her... HIM. She was a guy! Oh yeah, and from her own sister, too.

 

"Akane..." Ranma croaked. "Akane-chan..." she added feebly, with large, pleading eyes. This didn't look good. Ranma very rarely ever called her fiancée "Akane-chan", unless she wanted something very important from her.

 

"You gotta help me... I don't want to kiss any guy like... like that! Please, Akane... pretty please... you must protect me..." she started begging, tears in her eyes.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane couldn't help but groan internally. Ranma could be really manipulative when she wanted to be. Here all the times she's always being so gung-ho and shameless. But when the chips are down and she REALLY needs helps she gets all soft and gooey.

 

"All right already!" she hissed as she walked closer. Her face was beet red as she put her hands on the smaller girl's waist. Her heartbeat was going faster and faster. It didn't look like the situation was going to pass until they got what they wanted.

 

Akane wasn't sure if this should go quick or slow. 'Fast is probably better.' she thought to herself. Before Ranma could say anything else, she shot forward and used her mouth to cover hers.

 

She was expecting this to be something cold, but for some reason once her lips touched her fiancé's she found she was unable to let go. Her hands slid up the smaller girl's back and caressed her lovingly, as if on its own accord and her body pressed tightly against the martial artist’s. Her breasts rubbed against the larger globes of Ranma and Akane could feel her nipples swell in excitement. Soft moans escaped her, although she didn't see any reason to suppress them.

 

The boys just looked in stunned amazement and glee. Some taking pictures or recording them. "Hey, I don't see any tongue in there!." one of them shouted. The other boys shouted in agreement telling the girls to "get it on" and things of that nature. Akane didn't really seem to be listening, or she just couldn't hear them.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma, although she had been the one begging, hadn't truly believed that Akane would go along with this masquerade. She had more been expecting the Tomboy to blow off and sent her flying, which would have been nicely effective in making her safe from the boys.

 

That's why she was quite surprised when Akane actually enlaced her, and even more astonished when her fiancé indeed plastered her lips against. Ranma froze... or at least, she turned rigid and stiffer than a board. "Frozen", on the other hand, badly described her state... because she was flushed with an intense wave of heat throughout her whole body.

 

Ranma's eyes bulged out, the whites filling with blood from a sudden rise of tension. It was made even worse by Akane's hands caressing her backside, and her breasts mashing against the redhead's. The aquatranssexual realized that, if she'd been a boy, she would now be sporting a raging erection... or maybe a bloody nose.

 

Instead, female arousal washed over Ranma-chan's petite body... a sensation she was unused too, and ill-prepared to handle. At this very moment, she was pretty much forgetting about the reason for this, or even the presence of the boys. She did hear them, yes... but the conscious part of her brain had just shut down, leaving the field to a more animalistic -- and frustrated -- level of sentience. The tongue comment, rather than inspire rage or disgust, was simply sorted out as "interesting suggestion".

 

Absentmindedly, as if on autopilot, Ranma-chan fulfilled the voyeurs' wish and slipped her tongue in Akane's mouth, marveling at the wet feeling.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane's eyes popped open when she felt Ranma's tongue slide into her mouth. But then her eyes closed mostly as she accepted it and swirled her own tongue over it. It was just like that pervert to take advantage of her at this moment. She felt her legs quiver even as her arms tightened around Ranma. Her passion built up even as she tried to trigger defenses to stop it.

 

Breaking the kiss, she began kissing Ranma on her cheeks and neck. "Now don't think <kiss> this means I like you or anything! <Smack> I'm just doing this cause you made me. <Lick>" Her hands went lower and fondled her ass.

 

The boys looked over with drools and smiles! Man those two chicks were hot! "Ain't no way I'm leaving till I get some of that!" one of them said. "But how are we gonna get some action?" spoke another lad. They gathered in a circle to discuss a plan while periodically peaking at the two girls making out in front of them!

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

A third boy, more levelheaded than his companions (but just as horny) clamped his hands on the talkers' mouths. "Shhhh..." he whispered. "First of all... we don't bother them, or talk so loud as to remind them that we're here. Look at them! Those two lez are doing a good job of exciting each other. Maybe if they get so distracted that they'll forget about us, then maybe we will have a chance...."

 

"Like...? Me...? This...?" Ranma-chan mumbled in-between Akane's kissing assault. Her brain so much short-circuiting that she was reduced to monosyllables. Yet, some part of her was reacting strongly to Akane's groping. She was so aroused by the very unexpected turn of events that she just couldn't gather her wits. Somehow, she was aware that Akane was granting her a big favor, helping her escape some dreary prospect... though she had a hard time remembering what. The mere existence of the drooling boys to whom they were giving a show was put farther deep in the back of her mind.

 

Ranma's own hands went one quasi-automatic mode, duplicating her fiancée's caress. Akane's clothes, wet and clingy, provided little protection against those wandering fingers... especially when they ventured under her blouse. An even more traitorous assault was lavished on her front, Ranma's full, round, plump breasts mashing against the smaller ones... hard nipples poking through the silk fabric.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

The boys groaned but nodded to their wiser companion. Nonetheless, cell phones still kept a solid bead on the two girls as they dyked out madly. Hard-ons were poking through their pants, but none of them dared to interrupt the luscious scene before them.

 

Akane's throat let out a moan as her body grinded against the smaller girl's body. She could feel her wet skirt riding up her legs, showing more and more skin to the leering crowd. Akane couldn't tell, though as all of her thoughts were consumed with her lust. She had totally forgotten the reason she had agreed to kiss Ranma.

 

She broke her kissing to briefly stare at Ranma. She stared at the beautiful blue eyes of the girl in her arms. Akane could feel her breath coming in rasps and flicked her tongue over her dry lips. Akane felt a desire for more though. With a touch of hesitation, Akane opened the top of Ranma's Chinese shirt as if she was trying to look at Ranma's breasts for the first time.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma's lips let escape a short hiss of disappointment when Akane broke the kiss to better stare at the redhead. This was quickly replaced by puzzlement, and then glee, when the Tendô girl began unbuttoning her top. Ranma was hardly thinking straight, but at least she caught the hint... that the Tomboy was willing, for once, to see some boobies without hypocritically yelling "pervert" first.

 

Ranma-chan smirked. Although Akane's hesitant move to expose her chest wasn't nearly fast enough to her tastes. So, the pigtailed girl grabbed her Chinese shirt with both hand... and unabashedly opened it wide, giving Akane (and the lechers around) a perfect view of her bouncing bounties.

 

Then she plain and simply let the garment drop behind her. Now bare-chested, Ranma caught Akane's head in her hand and pushed her face in the wonderfully soft cleavage.

 

This exposure, of course, caused a few casualties among the leering boys. With mixed groans of lust and pain, several squeezed their now bloody noses. A pair of them even fainted, Ryôga-style.

 

It would be false to conclude that Ranma had so completely forgotten about the boys that she no longer cared they'd see her nude beauty. Quite the contrary, in fact. The redhead always was a cock-tease, enjoying the stares and unease she could induce just by showing off her goods. The discomfort and blue balls they'd suffer afterward was a just punishment for daring to ogle her cursed body. The fact that they could be thinking of doing more than ogling, however, didn't exactly cross Ranma's mind. She had a tendency to consider non-martial-artist guys as barely worthy of her notice, anyway.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane's dreamy daze was broken when Ranma stuffed her face in-between her boobs. She had only wanted to take a peek at them and maybe lay some kisses on them... not get stuffed into them like a hot dog between a bun! "What the hell do you think your doing?!" she said. Or at least attempted to. In-between Ranma-chan's globes, it sounded merely like some muffled caterwauling!

 

She was about to move violently when she felt the smooth skin pressing against her cheeks. She felt her skin become flush as she was half-caressed/half suffocated by the firm tits. Her own nipples swelled as she ached to feel hands caressing her own bosom. Still, the way she was bent down was a little uncomfortable. Sliding her hands down to the redhead's ass (and giving it a good squeeze) she lifted Ranma up (and gave the boys a very nice view) and started walking.

 

The youngest Tendô had only walked a little bit when she bumped into something. It was one of the tables by the stands. She took the opportunity to lay Ranma down on the platform, but still remained on top. She began to lick and suck on the more sensitive areas of Ranma's tits while making moaning sounds. She was trying to tell Ranma to remove her own top and give her breasts some satisfaction, but it simply sounded like happy gurgling.

 

The boys simply watched in amazement. They could see Ranma's legs open up as Akane slid in-between the smaller girl. And they couldn't help but moan as they watched her ass go back and forth. Slowly but surely, they walked closer and closer to the happy couple.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

OOC: Just a little cloths check, to make sure there's no confusion:

 

Ranma-chan is topless, but is still wearing her black pants.

Akane is still clothed too, though her skirt tends to ride up and give

hint of her bottom to the guys, right?

 

IC:

Ranma had been a little surprised by Akane taking the lead like that. Although it wasn't that shocking... the Tomboy just wasn't the kind to just lie down and let herself be ravished.

 

Yet, Ranma-chan didn't mind that much. Especially not with the way her fiancée was mauling her sensitive tits. Damn, those things were a hassle and a pain when they bounced around during martial arts moves (given that Ranma still refused to bear bras), but they sure had their perks, sometimes.

 

Ranma couldn't quite understand Akane's mumbled words, but she got the general gist of it -- probably because she deemed it unfair that she'd be the only one topless right now. So, her hands roamed over Akane's back until they caught the edge of her wet top, close to the skirt. Pulling on it until it covered Akane's head, she bared the tomboy's back and chest in a quick move.

 

Ranma had lost her soft shoes when Akane lifted her up, but it turned up to her advantage since her bare feet were quite dexterous. Crossing legs around the Tendô girl's waist while she leaned over her, Ranma slipped her feet under Akane's skirt, riding it up further for the delight of the drooling boys. Her toes even went so far as to gently rub and caress Akane's rounded tush, slowly pushing down the white panties covering the globes.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane felt weeks of pent-up frustration being released, although it was replaced with a hungrier feeling. She shuddered violently as she felt more of her skin exposed to the outside as she allowed Ranma to strip her in front of everyone. Her nipples were sticking out from her chest as her excitement built up. She lowered herself down and began rubbing her tits against her partner-in-lust. Little sparks of electricity shocked her each time they seemed to connect causing little mewing sounds to escape Akane's lips.

 

Seeing how Ranma was so eager to get her stripped down, Akane decided she should do the same to the little smart mouth. Reluctantly leaving Ranma's breasts alone, she backed off and tugged at the belt that held her belt up. "This wouldn't be so bad if you actually wore a dress now and again." she hissed. Akane wished that Ranma would embrace her "feminine" side a little more, and not just to get food or to pull a trick on someone.

 

As the pants slid down, Akane was hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe some panties would have found their way around Ranma's crotch. Still nothing but boy’s underwear was there to be found. Still this wasn't the time to be a fashion critic. "Take it off." muttered a voice from behind her. She turned around to see that the guys were looking at them and drooling. Rather than smite them, she just flashed them a grin and started to tug the boxers down.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

The one boy who dared to talk was almost immediately silenced by a hand clamped over his mouth from his accomplice. A fresh wave of fear rushed through the assembled boys when they saw that Akane actually noticed them and turned to look.

 

But after a few missed heartbeats, she only grinned at them. The voyeurs collectively let out a breath of released tension. They truly had expected the tomboy to lash out at them for a few seconds. Instead, she went back on the job of undressing Ranma-chan, for the great delight of the boys. The short fright hadn't been enough to soften their multiple cases of erection, of course. Most were reflexively rubbing their bulges through the front of their pants -- although, wisely, none had yet the gall to free his hard-on from the confines of the fabric.

 

Ranma-chan absentmindedly giggled (even though she would deny it, as only girls giggle) while Akane discarded her bottom and then tugged on her boxers. She enticingly wiggled her hips to help, exposing her lush, curvy shape to everyone caring to look. Ranma never was very concerned about nudity, even around males (except maybe Kunô, who was way too much of a leering freak for her tastes). However, she was surprised that Akane was not objecting at all. Her fiancée had yet her underwear and skirt to preserve her modesty, but this would usually be enough to send her into a berserk, anti-pervert rage.

 

Now that she was fully exposed -- causing furthermore nasal hemorrhages --, Ranma-chan was terribly flushed and excited, but in a nice, arousing way. She was also curious to see how far Akane would go before she'd snap. Given how often she was bashed for just unwittingly walking on a naked Akane, the redhead was experiencing a giddy feeling of revenge from baring the little hypocrite before the concupiscent gazes of the boys.

 

Hugging Akane with her legs to bring her closer, Ranma began the difficult task of unclasping her bra.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane returned Ranma's giggle as she felt the redhead try to remove her bra. It just seemed silly for some reason, the fact that the lil' tramp wouldn't know how to undo a bra. She slid up slightly so it would be easier for her lover to remove the clasp. Her top felt instantly lighter as she heard the clasp snap open and fall to the side. She then went back down and pushed Ranma's legs open slightly to get a better view of her snatch.

 

Akane was bit surprised as she noticed Ranma was red down there as well. She could see the fine red hair covering the treasured mound just slightly and Akane was also pleased to see quite a bit of dampness. She swallowed her desire to plunge right into the dripping slit and decided to savor her meal. Akane slowly started kissing above Ranma's pussy, concentrating on the lower stomach below the navel. She would stick her tongue out and lay soft little licks and occasionally take a little nibble.

 

Her hands were also busy at this time. Being careful not to touch the crotch area, she used her palms to firmly massage the redhead's inner thighs. Using circular motions away from her body, Akane hoped to stimulate Ranma without actually touching her most sensitive areas. The tomboy started kissing lower, working around the sides but avoiding the slit and clit on purpose.

 

The boys meanwhile were groaning louder. Their once innocent faces contorted in lust as only teenagers could. But still they kept it in their pants for now, although to a man, they were sporting healthy boners.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

The scene was indeed balls-busting for any heterosexual male with a modicum of hormone. Ranma-chan, petite but shapely and strong, entirely naked and lying atop a table, was squirming her sexy body under Akane's assault. Her fiancée, now down to wearing just her skirt and sock, kneeling between the redhead's legs and dutifully eating her out...

 

It was a hentai's heaven!

 

Ranma was panting and sighing softly from Akane's gentle – but frustrating -- teasing. It was feeling maddeningly arousing, but she could also tell Akane was deliberately beating around the bush... denying her the true pleasure that was in store.

 

Ranma was getting terribly excited... but at the same time, quite afraid. She wasn't supposed to feel so good by being a girl. And by being sexed up by a girl. She was a man, she was supposed to be the one leading... the one giving the pleasure. Not get overwhelmed by some tomboy with magic fingers.

 

"No-no fair!" she whined. "I should be... I should be the one... doing that to you, Akane!"

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane groaned as the sound of Ranma's pleading nearly caused her to have an orgasm right then and there. The thought of finally having her stuck up, overconfident, sexist fiancé at her mercy sent a sadistic thrill through her body. All that crap about being a man among men and spouting how girls were weaker. Well, Akane was going to show Ranma what real power was. And she was going to do it in front of all of these horny boys to boot!

 

"What's wrong, Ranma?" she said with a nasty smile on her face. "Are you actually scared? I mean it's not like you are really liking this are you?" Meanwhile her hands kept up the massaging motion to stimulate her. "Of course you aren't. That would be silly. In fact I am sure of it." she chuckled.

 

She then turned over to look at the crowd of boys that were staring at them with a mix of fear and lust. "Boys, why don't you circle around and get a good look at what we are doing?" she offered. "You don't mind do you? I mean after all, it's just a bunch of boys!" The boys were frozen for a few seconds and stared at each other hesitantly. Akane's smile turned to a quick scowl, "Well?! Are you going to get around us or NOT!?" she barked. With more fear than desire, the group formed a quick circle, getting a good sight of the girls. Akane smiled and then went back to her kissing and licking, getting ever closer to Ranma's dripping slit.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"WHAT?" Ranma blurted out in astonishment when Akane actually invited the boys to come closer. She had truly believed that her tomboy of a fiancée was simply so distracted that she had forgotten about the boys' presence... and that sooner or later, she would be realizing she was nearly naked before their conspicuous gazes, and freak out.

 

Instead of that, the Tendô girl not only acknowledged she was aware of them... but that she indeed approved of their peeping? The boys couldn't believe their luck. Although a bit afraid, they did circle around them much more closely. They couldn't help stroking uncomfortably tense crotches through their pants while looking... though, so far, no one dared open his fly and pull out a constricted organ.

 

Ranma was starting to wonder if some doppelganger hadn't replaced Akane... it was so unlike her... well, for that matter, licking of the area of Ranma-chan's Venus mons wasn't exactly something she would have expected either. Nor how weird... but also good and pleasurable it could feel.

 

Still, while squirming and moaning from Akane's tonguing, Ranma couldn't help but feel unusually exposed. The redhead, whom normally wouldn't care a bit if some perverts ogled her, uncharacteristically covered her large, bouncing breasts and blushed.

 

"A-Akane... you're sure about that? You-you said you didn't want to give them a show... and now... look-look-look at you!" she stuttered.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Snickering to herself at Ranma's "discomfort", Akane was reveling in the power over her victim. Still for some reason, Ranma was still bent on blaming her for this predicament. How typical of her! Well, Akane wasn't going to let Ranma get away with it this time. For once, the little tart was going to face the music.

 

"You must be kidding! After all times you've run around naked or worn some of the trampiest clothes ever made in creation, you are going to claim innocence??" she looked up with mock indignation on her face. "God only knows what you did when you were over in China!" She then leaned down and used her fingers to brush against Ranma's slit. She then lowered her head and breathed on top of her budding clit.

 

Akane was very pleased to see how reactive Ranma's body was. She wondered how much she could take till her dam broke! The boys meanwhile were caught between heaven and hell. Unable to relieve their building pressure yet not able to tear their eyes away from the carnal acts being committed. They all groaned at once as they watched Akane's tongue start to flick over Ranma's clit. Akane's moans of delight seemed to put shivers through everyone's bodies!

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"What does China have to do with anything?" Ranma asked, genuinely puzzled. But she wasn't given the opportunity to protest more. Akane's aggressive teasing of her female parts made her gasp, them moan, and squirm, and generally shiver in untold bliss.

 

But Akane was threading dangerous ice with the quivering redhead. Her last comment could easily be surmised as a challenge by the over-competitive martial artist. Her muscular legs circled around her fiancée's waist and locked her in place, momentarily stopping her cunnilingus.

 

"O...okay... Akane. I'm not afraid of that bunch of mollusks... and I'm going to prove it!"

 

Some of the boys raised an eyebrow at the insult, but most of them didn't care for such words coming from a sexy, naked hottie.

 

"I was just thinking you'd be the one bothered... but if you wanna follow in my steps and 'prance around naked', then... you'd better go the whole way, hu?"

 

Securing her leg-grip with her hands, Ranma pulled Akane's upper body atop hers... while her foot pushed down her skirt, baring the Tomboy's scrumptious ass fully for the boys. And then, she started groping said naked body with eagerness, squeezed the delightful flesh in plenty of naughty spots.

 

"Hey, ya losers... lookie here... that's my kawaikunee fiancée's naked body that I'm pawing all over... too bad none of you'll ever get a chance in your life to touch...."

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane's eyes bulged as she was pulled up from her meal. That darn Ranma, always had to be the one in charge! Well not this time! This was a battle between man and woman! Even though the man in the contest was currently a woman and felt really REALLY good right now. Akane shuddered as she felt her body assaulted by Ranma's grasping and groping hands. Her body ached to give in, but fortunately Ranma's mouth gave her the will to carry on the fight!

 

"Not this time, you show off! You're not going to have your way again!" she cried as she began mimicking Ranma's gropes and touches. In addition, she began grinding her pussy against the redhead's love mound. She was sure that with the extra stimulation, her smart-mouthed lover would soon be gushing her love juices rather shortly. Akane just let her hands rub up and down on Ranma's skin, sliding her palms over her ass and outer thigh. Her nipples brushing against the aqua-transsexual's... Akane couldn't help but feel delight as she watched Ranma's face light up in passion and delight, no matter how she tried to hide it! Still, Ranma did have one advantage over her, so Akane did what she could to cancel that by putting her mouth on top of Ranma's and forcing her tongue as far down her throat as she could.

 

The boys meanwhile were reaching their breaking points. Some of them had started to unzip their pants and were taking out their manhoods. Most of them had tears running down their cheeks though as Ranma's cruel words tore into them!

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh...."

 

Ranma's moans were muffled by Akane's voracious kiss. The redhead was finding herself at a disadvantage here, to her great surprise. Besides Akane's enthusiasm, the tomboy knew exactly where to put her hands and how to squirm her body and grind her pussy against Ranma's for maximum pleasure. She had obviously fantasized a lot about doing this.

 

Which wasn't the case for Ranma-chan. At least, not while in this body. But the pigtailed martial artist was, if anything, a quick study. Despite the distraction provided by Akane's passionate lovemaking, some analytical part of Ranma's brain recorded every move, and the effect it had on this traitorous girl body.

 

But Ranma was yet not fully able to reciprocate, Akane having definitely the upper hand. The pleasure coursing through Ranma's body, for which she had no previous experience to defend against, was overwhelming her. Those perky breasts rubbing against her full melons... this inquisitive tongue raping her tonsils... those small but strong hands squeezing and groping everywhere... this wet mound frantically rubbing against her mound, as if trying to put both their bushes on fire... it was simply too much.

 

All Ranma-chan could do was squirming, bucking, thrashing, rocking erotically under Akane's equally nude body... providing a fantastic show to the assembly of young perverts.

 

The few that finally dared to expose their painfully erect pricks were sending a signal to the rest of the group. Akane and Ranma were clearly too engrossed with each other to notice, which several other boys opened their flies or even dropped their pants. Many hands began stroking those engorged knots, all of them aimed at the hot lesbian show.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

The taller girl reluctantly broke the kiss so she could scream, "Ahhhhh!" as her body shook violently as a small orgasm hit her. It wasn't nearly enough to slate her lust or desire, but did cause a slight break in the action. "Oh yes..." she sighed as she felt some of her love juices escape and rub against Ranma's snatch. Her back arched back giving everyone a good view of her tits. Her own hands were busy as they eagerly squeezed the redhead's melons as if she was checking their ripeness.

 

The boys were gasping and groaning. While they were starting to touch themselves, they were trying to hold back as much as possible. It wouldn't take much for something to bring them off. And the sight of two sweaty girls lezzing out in close proximity would be enough to set even "normal" guys. "Man I want a piece of that." one of the boys softly moaned but if Akane had heard what he said, she didn't pay him any heed.

 

Akane's mouth was beginning to water in a way that would make Kunô proud! She wanted to go back to licking Ranma's snatch but didn't think Ranma's resistance was quite broken down yet, even though the little slut was really asking for it! She began attacking Ranma's boobs again, her fingers squeezing the fleshy area while her mouth went back forth licking and sucking on the nipples. The loud slurps and sucking noises could be heard by anyone within 30 feet.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma-chan moaned and whimpered louder from Akane's severe assault on her tits. The redhead was pretty much overwhelmed; her melons, besides being quite a handful, were unaccustomed to such a treatment. She always thought they were a bother, but now she was also discovering there were incredibly sensitive.

 

Opening her eyes between two blissful attacks, though, Ranma noticed that Akane's own sizeable boobs were exposed and unprotected and... gainaxing. Besides the nice view this bouncing provided, the pigtailed girl concluded that it was the opening she needed to reciprocate. Yes, even in the midst of all the pleasure she received, she was still in competitive mode.

 

Reaching out with both arms just as Akane lowered herself again to lick her nipples, Ranma's hands moved unerringly on both her fiancée's mounds and began pawing them earnestly. Although she was somewhat gentler that Akane's rough groping, she certainly tried to work them as good as the tomboy was doing on her own. In the meantime, she didn't forget squirming in counter-rhythm with Akane, so that the Tendô girl wouldn't be the only one humping.

 

The guys were reaching their breaking points. Playing the voyeurs and stroking their erections wouldn't be enough to satisfy them for long. So hot was the show given by the two lesbians, they were overheating and sweating like pigs. Several decided to drop not just theirs pants and underwear, but also their tops to cool down a bit. Ranma and Akane would be soon surrounded by plenty horny boys as naked as they were.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

A hiss of pleasure escaped Akane's lips as she felt Ranma attack her boobs with skillful caresses. Feeling the way that her fiancé was touching her actually caused her to slow down a little bit. She bit her lip to suppress the moans that were coming from her, plus the fact that she was once again denied the chance to munch of some Mound De La Ranma! Still it didn't seem like she had to hurry too fast.

 

She felt a little shudder as she rubbed her legs together slightly. Pausing from her nipple suckling to take a look, she was mildly shocked to see how much she was dripping. She was in need of relief of her own. So maybe this would be a good chance to kill two birds with one blow! "R-Ranma..." she said meekly (or what passed for meek), "I really need someone to take care of me down there." she said as she pointed to her snatch. "Would you mind if I came up there and had you take care of me? Or should I ask one of the boys here to do it for you?"

 

Looks of excitement and joy briefly passed over the boys' faces as they thought of the possibility of getting into the action. But as Akane finished her statement, cries of rage and frustration filled the airs. Words like "cocktease" were murmured just enough for them both to hear, but Akane was too busy using her hands on Ranma's tits to care.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Bloc

 

Ranma-chan blushed even harder that she already was from Akane's demand. Never in a thousand years would she have imagined the Tomboy getting so aroused as to ask her this.

 

But there was a little problem with what she was asking...

 

"But-but Akane, I don't have a cock right now..."

 

Of course, Ranma wasn't as knowledgeable in the art of lesbian sex as Akane... and the word "cunnilingus" wasn't just one she would have trouble spelling.

 

"BUT WE DO!" responded the boys in a chorus, there stingers pointed at the girls. They hadn't paid any attention to the "right now" part of Ranma's complaint, as could be expected.

 

"WHAT? No way! Akane, just wait a little bit for me to get hot water..."

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

A spark of electricity triggered in Akane's brain. Her danger sense was warning her... warning her that Ranma was trying to turn into a man! Akane was going to have none of that nonsense! She was in the mood to munch some carpet! "I don't think so!" she snapped back at the nervous redhead as she slid back down in-between Ranma's legs and forced them open.

 

"I didn't say anything about you changing genders! Besides we still have to stay here and watch the stands!" Akane raved on, although it was clear they had gone beyond "kissing". Without another word Akane dove right to Ranma's honey pot and began licking on the slit fervently. She flipped her lover's legs over her shoulders and lifted her up so that Ranma couldn't push off.

 

She then turned and noticed the boys, "Can you make sure she doesn't go anywhere?" she asked as casually as if she was asking for them for directions. Then she went back to slurping and sucking away at her meal! Meanwhile the boys moved closer with big leers on their faces and hands on their cocks as they got close enough to touch both girls!

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"What? But Akane, I... ooooh... aaaaah... Akane, what are you... huuuu... I thought you wanted... OOOOOHHH!!"

 

Ranma-chan was a squirming and rocking the moment Akane dived down on her juicy peach. But the Tomboy had a strong grip on her thighs, so she didn't manage to do anything to free herself... until it was too late.

 

A pair of boys grabbed her arms, putting the redhead's thrashing to an abrupt halt.

 

"Hey! Let me go, you morons!" she barked at them. She couldn't believe Akane had the gal to "invite" them... even if it was to hold her. Had she completely lost her mind?

 

Problem was, now that they got an "invitation", the boys didn't satisfy themselves with immobilizing Ranma-chan. A pair of hands went directly and unerringly toward her rip melons, grabbing Ranma's bountiful breasts and squeezing them. She let out a yelp and threw her head backward... to discover another boy standing right behind her... his erect cock standing at the ready, about level with her face, close enough for her to smell it.

 

Her eyes crossed and she gulped. "HANDS OFF, YOU BASTARDS!!"

 

Akane, now that she opened the dam, wasn't spared either. She couldn't see it with Ranma's muff blocking her view, but another pair of perverts was right behind her... ogling her scrumptious ass.

 

They were barely containing themselves, but still kept just enough self-control to not try to touch the lesbian Tendô with their knots. Instead, one slipped his hands under her armpits to reach her front and grope her breasts. The other slipped a hand underneath her bottom, between her crouching legs, and his fingers stroked her dripping, needy sex. She had said earlier she needed someone to take care of that... if that wasn't a blatant invitation, nothing was!

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

If Akane had any objections to being fondled and groped, she sure didn't express it. In fact, it seemed like the opposite as her body shook violently and her licking became even more fervent. It was as if the hands that were touching her were a welcome relief. Her body swayed back and forth almost begging for an invite.

 

The boys felt more emboldened as both girls were now being fondled and groped by the group. Teenage lust was running rampant with their hormones. Although the boys didn't have a lot of experience with girls or how to touch them (properly), both girls were sturdy enough to take their firm squeezes.

 

The boys seemed to feel the time was right. The one whose cock was pointed at Ranma's face moved ever so closer to the redhead's lips while another boy positioned himself behind Akane. He grabbed her hips and rubbed his meat nervously against Akane's muff, sliding the tip of it against the wet slit.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"MMMMMfffffffglurglll..." was the protesting sound Ranma-chan tried to make when a length of manly sausage was forced into her open mouth. She had lacked the reflex to seal her lips and clench her jaws, and the boy had taken advantage of this. Now holding her head with both hands, he was using her oral cavity as a sheath for his manhood, slipping it against her wet lips and wiggling tongue. Ranma couldn't help this, nor could she prevent herself from salivating as the flavor of male flesh flooded her taste buds. It wasn't entirely disagreeable per se -- Ranma had often eaten things tasting much worse, but that was the principle... she was a guy, guys weren't supposed to suck cocks!

 

Distracted as she was, Ranma-chan didn't even notice that the two other lechers that were groping, holding her arms pinned, had also directed her hands to their respective knots. Not wanting to get deprived of the action, but having their hands full, and thus unable to grope her breasts like the other dudes were doing, they had found this nice alternative. They forced Ranma's fingers to stroke up and down their erections, and they did squeeze it solely by reflex.

 

The pervert rubbing his prick against Akane's twat found it quite wet and ready. His hard on was painful from too much arousal; her scrumptious ass and wondrous pussy could do that to any hot-blooded male. External stimulation was good, but he longer for internal one. However, he had a hard time finding the right angle for penetration... which would require Akane to lift her bottom a little more. The result was that the bulbous head of his shaft bumped against her labia and clitoris a few times, but without quite slipping inside fully.

 

Whatever Akane was thinking about this, she was presented with another distraction. A reckless boy suddenly climbed on the table Ranma-chan was sprawled upon, and put his feet on either side of the redhead, standing up. This put his turgescent organ about level with Akane's face... and Ranma's throbbing pussy, which she had been eating all along.

 

"Let's see... which hole should this go in? What about you choose? Either you open your mouth, or you open your girlfriend's quim..."

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane's face was filled with rage as she stared at the impudent youth who had dared to have the nerve to interrupt her oral feast. She shifted her body up and of her hand shot out and grasped the whelp's shaft as if it were a slot machine lever! Her face was a mask of rage as the boy looked down with sweat and fear as he realized that he just might have been a tad too hasty!

 

Before she could pull the lever and get "cherries", fate intervened for the lucky lad. Her body had shifted up enough for the boy behind her to position himself at the correct angle. Thrusting in with the eagerness that boys could have, cutting off Akane's growl of rage into a loud moan as she was filled up rather nicely. Her pussy clamped down hard as Akane’s own body had its own desires that needed to be slated. Akane shifted to the right as she used her free hand to balance herself and her other to firmly stroke the boy. This left Ranma's pussy dangerously exposed and enabled another boy free access to it. His fingers rubbed against the glistening slit. "Man... this slut is soaked down there."

 

The boy inside of Akane was in no mood for going slow. Grasping Akane's hips he began plowing in and out of Akane's honey pot. The rough humping forced a quick release of the handjob she was performing. "Oh... god..." was all she could get out. The other boy, was at first disappointed that the hand job was over, then realized not to look a gift mouth in the... mouth. Grabbing Akane by the hair, but not too roughly, he tried his best to guide it into Akane's lips. The first couple of tries only managed to smear some of his precum over her face, but soon he finally managed to reach Nirvana. Once Akane's mouth was over his knob, he kept a hand down on her head to make sure it didn't leave... not until he was finished at any rate.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma-chan didn't see what was happening to Akane, since a boy's crotch and legs fully occupied her own field of vision. She was also a bit busy herself trying not to choke from the hard cock that was pounding in her mouth. It was making her salivate like mad, and with the upside-down posture of her head it meant her drool was dripping in her nose and eyes. Ranma didn't mind so much the musky taste of male meat than the act itself. Even though she'd never heard of the word "irrumation", she certainly would have objected to it, just as much as any variant like "forced blowjob" or "skull-fucking".

 

She was trying to find a way to get rid of the guys... including the two that were jerking off with her dainty hands. She had a good grip on both, it wouldn't be too hard to do a projection... and then to one-inch punch the bastard that was using her lips like those of a blow-doll. But unfortunately, Ranma-chan had another hole that was unprotected... as well as wet and ready. First, she tensed suddenly when fingers rubbed her sensitive vulva, which accidentally allowed more of the cock she was sucking to enter her throat.

 

Then, Ranma moaned loudly as she felt the warm, bulbous head of a prick resting on her wet sex. It was a moan of protest, mainly... but the boys didn't know that. Or cared. And it sounded very much like your typical moan of bliss from out a porno, with the way it was distorted and muted by the venous shaft filling her mouth.

 

Akane, though she was given her own meaty pacifier, and distracted by the fact her other end was also plugged, was still at the first lodge to watch Ranma's deflowering, even if it was with the corner of the eye. The thick, purple organ wedged its tip between the redhead's labia, spreading it easily in a nice round shape. Then helped by her abundant lubrication, it slipped inside smoothly, centimeters by centimeters. Obviously, Ranma-chan had no noticeable hymen to hinder the progress, which was no surprise for any female martial artist, even part-time. Akane could now bask in the knowledge that Ranma was experiencing the exact same thing as her... being stuffed by the hard, warm, solid manhood of an eager teenager in the pussy, stirring up frighteningly good sensations in their formerly-virgin cunts.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane felt a very brief flash of pain as she felt what little hymen make way for the cock that was filling her up. She could actually here a small "snap" in her body. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she looked around wildly. No one else really seemed to notice as she looked around at the boys who were enjoying themselves. Or at least she thought so as she heard a soft chuckle come from behind her.

 

Turning her eyes as much as she could she saw the boy that was behind her looking down on her with a nasty smile on his face. He seemed to be a lot smarter or at least more knowledgeable than the other boys. He leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "Pop goes the che-ery..." he said in a mocking tone. "You know it's not every day that a girl loses it in a gangbang. And here we have two sluts!"

 

Akane screamed in frustration as she felt herself reacting to new sensations, however filled with cock it simply came out as a gurgle. Her pussy clamped down hard on the cock as the boy rubbed it vigorously against Akane's opened womanhood. Her body shuddered as she felt her body spasm in a tight orgasm. This caused her to gulp down on the cock. The boy in front of her had neither the other boy's will or temperament and he cried out loudly, shooting a hot stream of... something... into her mouth. Akane closed her eyes tightly as she felt the liquid fire into the back of her throat and down to her stomach. With her eyes closed, she was more aware of the cock that was thrusting its way deeper and deeper. And she could hear the boy's soft chuckling as he took his time.

 

The cock in her mouth withdrew and Akane gasped madly for air. She managed to turn her head wildly and saw that Ranma's body was being assaulted in all directions. She felt her great strength leave her as all she could feel were the hands mauling her tits and the cock plundering her luscious body. She tried to cry out, whether for more, for them to stop... or just in general. But another boy had taken his engorged penis and thrust its way into her mouth. Meanwhile the boy behind her started to slam it into her a little harder, causing the sensations to intensify. "I'm not done with you yet." he said in a low voice although no one but Akane and the boy seemed to hear them, so caught up in pagan lust as they were.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma-chan felt herself losing control as her body was pounded so relentlessly. She has absolutely no frame of reference for the intensity of the sensations brought to her cunt. She always barely dared touch this part of her female anatomy, least of course masturbating. The feelings had been quite intense when Akane was eating her out, but having a cock piercing her core like that was even worse. Who could have thought a male organ could bring her such incredible pleasure?

 

She would have tried again to push the prick stuffing her mouth away, if only she could focus long enough on it. All she would have to do was reclaim her hands, but she couldn't even find the strength to stop the two boys jerking off on her fingers. Then, she felt the shaft between her lips inflate shortly, and a stream of gooey, tasty cream shooting into her oral cavity, almost drowning her out. She rarely objected to anything edible taking the path to her stomach, but here she really wasn't expecting this kind of meal.

 

Meanwhile, the impatient boys molesting them were facing a difficulty. Namely, both girls were a bit close from each other, and this prevented them from being properly swarmed by the horny gang. Now that they weren't any longer lezing each other, maybe it was time for a change of scenery.

 

The boy screwing Akane and the one feeding her his cock were both urged to move a bit, toward a nearby table, so that more hands (and cocks) could molest the Tendô girl. This would also have the advantage of freeing the bottom of the bent-over Ranma-chan.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane felt the pounding going inside her become clumsier as she was moved over towards the table. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. With a loud "wump" she was unceremoniously laid back onto a table. She could then see that the boys had also moved Ranma closer towards her. She didn't want Ranma to see her like this, even though she was going through the same thing. She didn't need to worry as some of the boys surrounded her body pointing their members at her in eager anticipation. Other hands started rubbing her back, ass and tits.

 

She felt as if her body was on fire. She never realized she could feel like this. That this was what all those boys wanted to do to her all those years. She felt the muscles in her body relaxing on their own accord. The boy behind her snickered again and leaned over her shoulder, (which caused a couple of boys to moan, as they had to move their hands). "You are really juicing up here." Akane arched her body as much as she could as the lad's cold words seem to have an erotic affect on her body. She suddenly realized she couldn't hold back. Screaming again loudly on the cock that was in her mouth, she felt a much stronger orgasm hit her. This time her orgasm triggered both boys to cum as she felt hot sticky loads filling both her mouth and her pussy. Her body clamped down hard on the boy inside her cunt as she felt a warm wet filling feeling pass with in her.

 

A part of her felt that this moment should be romantic or gentle, but any possibility of that was put aside as she felt the boys pull out of her, with the smartass giving her a pat on the ass like some pet. "Okay, who is next? I'm done with this one!" Eager boys crowded around as she felt her hips getting lifted up by eager hands as both ass and pussy were dangerously exposed.

 

 

Re: A day at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma swallowed most of the sperm that had shot inside her mouth, although she did cough a bit and some dribbled past her lips on her face. The boy responsible of the irrumation retreated, allowing her to momentarily see her surrounding anew. She got a glance of Akane being laid face down on the table next to hers, before she was surrounded by the horny guys. Though seeing her naked fiancée in such a position and swarmed by males sure did bring Ranma numerous contradiction emotions, one prevailed:

 

"AKANE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

 

Ranma didn't get to say much more, because a fresh cock was presented to her face and wedged between her sweet lips. The pair of dick she held in her hands also went off, coating her arms, chest and torso with whitish spots.

 

Now that both Ranma and Akane's rear ends were fully accessible, the gang-rapists naturally paired up. The one still taking Ranma-chan's cunt and keeping her bottom upraised was joined by a second, very erect boy. He struggled a bit, but managed to slip his hard shaft in the cleft of her butt, and pushed it her narrow hole. Ranma suddenly tensed and shook from the double-penetration, the pain shooting through her rectum.

 

The boys molesting Akane were following the same example. One placed himself behind her, spread her legs and slipped his fingers in her well-greased pussy. Then he used his digits to scoop some mixed sperm and fluid, and coat the crack of her ass with, especially her anus. Another guy, standing on the table, crouched above her bottom to direct his dick at her tiny starfish. The first one similarly aligned his boner with her cunt.

 

 

Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Despite the throng of flesh around her, Akane was able to hear Ranma's cry. How typical, here she was being violated and used by a bunch of horny boys and all Ranma could do was try to make a fight out of this. "If she put this much effort into getting rid of these guys as she did at annoying the hell out of me, we wouldn't be in this mess." she thought quietly. Although her mind and her attitude said one thing, her body was saying quite another.

 

She felt one of the boys get on top of her, but in her foggy state of mind he just felt like someone else taking his turn. She barely noticed the fingers that were spreading her ass with her other two holes currently being plugged. Her state of euphoria was soon cleared as she felt her anus get an unexpected insertion! Her eyes bulged as she felt her final hole get invaded! She could hear the boy grunt as he tried his manhood into her ass! She squealed and buckled a bit as she tried to get him from getting a good position, but her own stance made it all but impossible. Slowly but surely, it went deeper inside of her rectum. Other hands held her in place as they made sure she took it.

 

An attitude in the boys started to change as well. At first it seemed like it was simple lust that the boys wanted to satisfy, but now it was starting to take a slightly nastier turn. It seemed now that they were going for shame and humiliation as well. "You girls like to cock tease do you? Well... we'll show you!" one of them said. Other boys not in the action were giggling and taking pictures with their cell phones or calling on their cell phones about the girls that were "putting out" and to get over quick! A couple of them had already arrived and were looking with hungry glares. This secluded area and the noise of the carnival far away however made it impossible for anyone to come and help them.

 

Akane hated this feeling, wanting to fight back but unable to do so. She hated the feeling of them rubbing inside of her, the hot wet cum splashing on her face and inside of her, and she hated the fact that they kept making her cum. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt another shudder run through her body and another load fill her pussy. Over by Ranma, she could see a boy standing triumphantly over the red head fucking her mouth hard with his dick!

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma was in no better spot than Akane. One can theorize that she had it worst, since as a guy-turned-girl this was the last thing she'd ever want to happen... but it wasn't sure that her disgust of the thing was stronger than the seriously closeted lesbian Akane.

 

Or was it really disgust? Like her fiancée, Ranma was feeling intense bliss from the violation... the kind of she didn't know how to deal with. The brutality of the rape and the pain from her sodomized ass should have completely dulled any pleasure... but Ranma was first and foremost a martial artist. Pain, and pushing her body to the limit, was integral part of her lifestyle. She was happy when she was feeling those, since it meant she was doing something right. So, even at this moment of utter demeaning, Ranma was experiencing rising excitement from making her female body go beyond its physical limits.

 

This, unfortunately, translated into crashing orgasms. She clamped around the cock stretching her pussy. She squeezed the one piercing her ass. She involuntarily swallowed, deep in her throat, the one pumping in her mouth. Her whole nude, glistening, cum-covered body thrashed and buckled in the grasp of the boys. This caused several new eruptions from the most aroused of the pricks.

 

Even if Akane couldn't see every climax of Ranma, the rapists were certain to describe them in details.

"Oh, lookie, she cummed!"

"What a hot chick!"

"Yeah, that would be such a waste to let them just lez each other!"

"Oh fuck! She's sucking me dry!"

"And her ass! It's like a vise! AAAH!"

"Oh, but her cunt is still the best... RAAAAH!"

"OH FUCK!"

"OH YEAH!"

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane could only hear parts of the shouting of the boys as they quickly rotated again and again off of Ranma. The boys getting her from behind were going a bit slower. She could feel them rubbing against each other through the membrane of skin she had that separating them. Her juices overflowed freely and drool escaped from her mouth. She felt totally degraded and free at the same time. Shame at being taken, yet able to let herself enjoy and not have to worry about anything else. Her body shook as much as she could.

 

She could feel her breasts getting fondled and squeezed as eager boys continued to enjoy their tactile feel even with some of them had cum on them. She could feel the hot liquid on her back, face and thighs. Even in her fog, she noticed the crowd had gotten bigger, not smaller. She could see the nasty grins and smiles on their faces as they pointed to various parts of her body. Obviously they were deciding who goes next and gets what as if it were a buffet. She could hear the wet sound of the cock that was going in and out of her mouth. The boy was only moving his cock a little bit, keeping most of it in her oral cavity. The salty taste coated her tongue along with the several loads she had taken earlier.

 

A gush of cum in her mouth interrupted her thought as the boy pulled most of the way out. He had apparently wanted to cum on her face but he hadn't quite made it out of Akane's mouth. Another one had gripped her hair and held her up and gave the "Victory" sign as a boy with a cell phone took a picture. Two others took their cocks and rubbed it on her face and lips. Her body bouncing slightly from the pounding she was taking from behind.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma-chan, too, had triggered the sausage in her mouth to release its salty seasoning in her gullet. This time, she reflexively swallowed most of it, not being one to waste food. She was getting used to the taste, anyway. It wasn't that bad compared to what she ate in the wild with her father.

 

This was hardly enough to distract her from the pounding she was receiving, both in her ass and pussy. The cock in her vagina was slipping within the drenched fold with ease, grinding against many nook and crannies that never knew she had, nor or pleasurable this could be. The one in her asshole had a harder time pumping given her narrowness. However, the juices overflowing from her cunt were dripping on the junction, further oiling the butt-pirate's tool and allowing deeper penetration. Kami, was she feeling full... more than with any meal!

 

Her field of vision momentarily restored by the withdrawal of the boy she had sucked dry, Ranma glimpsed at Akane as she was photographed. The expression on her face... the sperm dribbling from her lips... the faraway look in her eyes... even when two new guys offered her their cocks....

 

Ranma had never seen such a look on her fiancée's face... and as such, it was easy from her to misinterpret it... (or was it interpret it right?)

 

"You're *HA* enjoying *HO* yourself *HUUU* you tomboy! *Huf-huf* Just admit it! HaaaaaOOOOO!!!"

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Ranma's smart-ass response actually managed to snap Akane a little bit back into reality. Of course, this also made her more aware of her position. She opened her mouth to give her a piece of her mind but that gave the boys the opportunity to give her a piece of their cock. "Mmmpmh... Rrmma..." she gurgled out as her mouth was filled with yet another "lover". She also felt a hot blast fill her anus. Her cries of protestation turned into a loud moan. She felt the member slip out of her slippery ass as the guy behind her moaned happily. She felt the next guy promptly take his place. His weight pushing down on her, forcing the cock in her cunt deeper inside. She could feel the head rubbing against her sensitive insides, stimulating her even more.

 

Akane looked at Ranma as she saw the redhead looking at her with a challenging stare. She had heard her smart-ass challenge. Logic proceeded to take a back seat as at the moment it just seemed that not giving in to Ranma was more important then what was happening to her. She managed to get her mouth free just long enough to spit out.

 

"Just goes to show you what you really like, you pervert!" she snapped back at the redhead. The boy that was getting his knob blown seemed annoyed at the interruption however.

 

"Hey now, none of that!" he said as he grabbed Akane's hair and forced his dick back between her lips. Two crowds seemed to form, surrounding the girls and cutting them off from sight.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

It would be wrong to say that the males were completely uninterested in Ranma and Akane's words... although they were certainly much more interested in their bodies.

 

The two boys pounding rhythmically in her ass and cunt were mightily driving Ranma to distraction, enough for her to moan open-mouthed. Had her thoughts be clearer, she could have wondered why no cock were stuffed in her mouth at the same time... her oral cavity had rarely been empty since this started.

 

But the guy that was currently offering her his cock to suck, unlike the one currently pumping in Akane's mouth, was curious about one thing. Instead of pushing the head of his prick between her lips, he let it dangle before Ranma's face... and to her great shame, the redhead started licking by reflex, although nothing was forcing her into doing it... until she realized what she was doing.

 

"Hey, that's interesting..." the boy said. "We could ask you the same question as your friend... are you enjoying it, Scarlett? Why don't you tell us how much fun you're having?" Ranma shook her head, but this was only making his shaft rub against her cheek and nose.

 

One of the boys humping Akane urged too, though it was unlikely she could answer with her mouth full. "Tell us! Tell us how much you're enjoying it! Tell us how much you want our cocks in you!"

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane could only gargle at the boy's question, not that she could really form a coherent sentence while she was getting triple penetrated. Her body shook violently as she had her fourth... or was it her fifth orgasm. The boy underneath her just laughed, "Hey guys, she just came on my dick!"

 

"Well return the favor dude!" snapped one of the boys. The other boy started pumping up furiously, trying to get his rocks off. Akane felt her body rock up and down with the moves and in her frustration she started to suck and bob her head harder down on the dick she was blowing. "Man, look at her suck cock! It didn't take her long to learn!"

 

"Well looks like we know what kind of girl this one is. She talks tough, but give her a good dicking and she starts to beg for it!" snapped one of the ringleaders. The other boys just laughed in agreement. The boy underneath cried again... "Yeaaah!!! I'm

cumming... cumming inside this slut!!" True to his word he did exactly that. "Ahhhh....ahhhh... whew! That was great, now get her off of me so the next guy can go!" A bit of slight relief as she felt the other two boys remove from herself as she was able to shift her body. It was a short respite as she was then moved onto her back. The two boys that had been in her other holes positioned themselves to the sides of her head. Her legs also held by a pair of boys who lifted them straight into the air.

 

"Yeah, right on her back!" hollered the ringleader. Another boy took his positing in-between Akane's legs and without hesitation added his name (whatever it was) to Akane's list of lovers! His hips banged against Akane's walls while the other two boys began jerking their cocks and pointing them at Akane's face. "Let's give this girl some make up!" jeered one as he got ready to face paint the youngest Tendô. The other male was pumping his cock as well. "That's right you bitch, we're gonna give it to you good."

 

Akane turned and saw the looks on all their faces as other boys gave her cruel, hungry looks. Even as filthy as she must have looked, they still had an eagerness in their eyes that told their intent. Her body seemed to shake on its own accord and she screamed loudly as felt the boy pumping inside of her lay on top filling her completely up.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma was stubbornly refusing to answer the boy's question, although her mouth was currently free of cock. Why didn't he just stick it deep in her throat like the others? As if she was going to admit anything to those bastards... she was still a guy, inside... although this was getting very confusing.

 

If she didn't articulate words, though, sounds were certainly escaping her mouths. Sighs, groans, pants, moans and other soft, cute noise that only a well-fucked girl could make. Why couldn't she control them? Ranma desperately tried to catch the penis dangling before her face with her tongue and guide it in her mouth, but to no avail. At least this would silence her!

 

She was maddeningly distracted by the pair of dick piercing her lower body, pumping like two fleshy pistons in her tender holes. To her great shame, the one in her ass, despite her tightness, was no longer feeling as painful as when this started. It was feeling good too; not as much as the one in her pussy, but certainly enough to make her squirm and moan louder.

 

Despite this, she noticed that Akane was now on her back... in the same position as her! Which meant she was experiencing the same things as her... knowing the same wondrous sensation of being filled in her female sex and her anus... smelling the same strong, heady scent of sperm covering them... feeling the many hands molest them in the same place...

 

And then Akane screamed! A howl of utter bliss as the boy screwing her plastered his body on top of her. In a delirious flash, Ranma mentally replaced the guy by her own male side... imagining the ecstatic look of Ranma-kun's feature as he emptied his seed in her vessel...

 

"AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Ranma-chan yelled, her body shaking in orgasm.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane heard Ranma's scream and it vibrated through her entire body. Her own body betrayed her as she heard the voice of the girl she loved. "Ranmaaaaa!!!" she returned the cry that Ranma cried. Her mind finally gave in to the pleasure that was being registered as all of the fight went out of her. She also opened her legs wider, enabling easier access to her admittedly well-used pussy and ass. She arched her back up as she felt hands squeezing her modest tits.

 

A loud cheer was heard from the boys after the orgasms and the screams of the girls! "Yeah, we broke these sluts!" one of them cried. The two boys stroking over Akane blew their wads, shooting streams of jizz on Akane's cheeks and in her hair. Some drops splattered into her open mouth, coating her lips like lipstick. Other boys pushed their way towards her head and started stroking their cocks. More loads joined their compatriots as Akane experiences her first bukakke. Hot cum coated her face, tits, and neck. She could feel the cock inside her pussy erupting inside her as the one guy that was actually fucking her came. She couldn't see the next guy that mounted her, but she could definitely feel him.

 

Ranma was also experiencing a similar situation. The boy in her ass pulled out, (after leaving a deposit) and hands were keeping her pinned as boys whacked their meat eagerly. They aimed for her mouth, but it was tough to be accurate and they pretty much were making a painting out of the redhead's face. Her ass was free of the pounding she was getting but her pussy was kept "in action".

 

An eerie silence went over the boys as they stared down at the girls they were violating. Gone were the cheers and crude laughter as they just watched the spectacle of lust before their eyes. A couple new arrivals had arrived but for the most part the only sounds that were being made were the grunts of the guys currently fucking and the girls. Some of the guys turned around to make sure no "unwelcome" help was coming. Others just stared with cruel eyes as they stroked themselves as they watched a rotation. Akane felt the world spinning as she felt boy after boy take a turn with her like the sex toy she had become.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Akane and Ranma were still being taken in their gushing pussy by any boy whom managed to get his turn; however, they were much less molested in every other parts of their cum-coated bodies... precisely because the gangbangers were a bit loath to put their hands on the sticky mess that were their faces and breasts.

 

Some of the guys with cameras were happy taking pictures of them in this state, but others where less enthusiastic.

 

"Oh look at this... you two are really DIRTY sluts!"

"Yeah, what a shame... how can you stay covered in this stuff? Do you enjoy being cum sluts?"

"Don't stay there with your mouth open like fishes... what are you waiting? Clean up your friend, so we can give you a second helping!"

 

Ranma-chan, still a bit dazed by the intense orgasm... and the pleasure of being fucked non-stop, absentmindedly liked her lips. A few minutes ago, she would have found the stuff covering her disgusting... but she had the time to get used to it. It wasn't great gastronomic food, but being a Saotome she never refused a free meal.

 

Then what the boys said penetrated her mind (something else penetrated her cunt, but that was without saying). She turned her head toward Akane, and her sticky eyelids opened wide. The Tendô girl was so much covered in spunk that she could have easily drowned. Somehow, this excited Ranma even more than the cock pumping into her.

 

She didn't care that much about obeying their rapists, but the urge to get back her hands on Akane rather than letting those sorry bunch of small dicks do all the work was too tempting. She dragged herself over the few inch separating her face from Akane's, and eagerly gave a lick to her cheek.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane stirred as she felt the gentle of touch on her cheek that was different from the brutish pumping that she was experiencing. Opening her eyes, she saw a very messy, but still lovely to her eyes Ranma-chan. Strength seemed to flow back into her body as she pushed away the boys close to her (sending several of them flying unintentionally) and pulled Ranma closer to her sweaty bosom. She stared deeply into the blue eyes and seemed to find herself once again from the madness that was going around her. Her lips immediately seek her partner's out and despite the cum that was in both their mouth's, she was still able to enjoy the taste of Ranma's lips and tongue. Their nubile bodies rubbing cum onto their skin, while pressing their own used mounds against each other.

 

The boys standing around looked in disappointment. The girls pressed against each other seemed to present a beautiful opportunity. However they looked around at some of their compatriots that were writhing around in pain. Most of them had slated their lusts anyway, and the risk didn't seem to be worth it as it had been earlier. Most of them started pulling their pants up and walking/staggering away. A couple of the other, more horny ones still stayed around.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma-chan responded to the lewd kiss with great enthusiasm. She then licked and lapped the sperm coating Akane's face with her usual Saotome voraciousness. She seemed to have no more hang-ups about swallowing the stuff... or at least, she deemed more important to clean up Akane's face than the fact she was drinking the spunk of several guys.

 

Getting a bit closer from Akane, she mashed her breasts against her and roamed her hands all over her sticky body. Her cunt and asshole where oozing jizm too, but she didn't care about the completely cum-slut look they shared.

 

If some of the more sated boys had been a bit cooled down by Akane's sudden violent reaction, the remainder -- mostly those who hadn't got the opportunity to join the gang-bang, or just got one or two goes, have stayed. And they were equally horny, but still stayed prudent, in case the two nymphos decided they wanted exclusive lesbian sex for now. The way they were stuffing themselves with male cream made it unlikely.

 

Their new position, however, limited the options available. An air-tight seal was no longer possible, though their tempting ass were still quite exposed. A pair of turgid knots pointed at those scrumptious rear-ends while they were kissing each other.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane moaned softly as she felt Ranma's gooey body writhe against hers. To every one else, it was just a perverted sight of flesh and ooze grinding against each other in unrestrained lust. But to Akane, it was the middle of a grassy field with sunshine caressing their bodies. Her mouth was completely open as she tried to get as much of her tongue into Ranma as she could. Her legs intertwined with her partner as she felt her well-used pussy rub against the sticky mound of the pigtailed tart.

 

The boys looked on longingly as they watched the two girls basically ignoring them now. They stared and glanced at each other nervously, most of their self-confidence gone as they muttered to themselves. Still the girl's anal puckers were very enticing, not to mention the only holes that were really "available". Two of the boys stepped closer, taking their cocks and walking closer and closer. The girls' moans and groans added "fuel" to the boys as they guided their cocks to the exposed asses. The first boy put his hands on Akane's hips and expected to get slammed into the atmosphere. When he didn't see stars, he breathed a huge sigh of release and pushed his manhood into her lubed hole. Her anus seemed to squeeze down on his member, despite the use. Feeling more confident, he began humping harder. The boys grinned as they realized that the girls were still putting out, even if it was in the back door.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma-chan felt Akane tense and shiver when the Tendô girl got buggered anew. She took advantage of this to break the kiss and resume aggressively licking the coating of sperm that adorned her love.

 

The redhead was wondering why her fiancée was pushing rhythmically into her, still. Not that she minded much, since it was mashing their breasts and rubbing their bushes and pressing their hot and sticky bodies together quite nicely. But she was curious.

 

Opening her eyes, Ranma spotted the boy linked by his rod with Akane's pert ass, and regularly pumping into the tomboy's bottom. She also noted Akane's look of bliss.

 

"Akane... you got a guy screwing your ass!" she said in a tone that was hesitating between incredulous, reproachful and slightly amused.

 

Then Ranma-chan gasped and opened her mouth wide. The other boy, behind her, had also took hold of her hips and aligned his hard cock with her puckered hole. The rod slipped easily inside, thanks to the abundant lubrication left by the previous visitors.

 

"I—I—I do too!!" Ranma whimpered, with tears of shame... or maybe pleasure in her eyes. She stared into Akane's eyes, searching for... moral support? forgiveness? belonging? maybe understanding...

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane turned around briefly as she looked at the man pummeling in her from the rear. Her expression looked almost nonchalant (which for her was rare enough in itself). "Don't worry about it Ranma, if you want later on we can break all the bones in their bodies."

 

The boys behind both of them stopped briefly as looks of fear and terror filled their faces. A lot of them wondered if there was last (as well as first) fuck.

 

"Then again..." Akane continued "Maybe if they do a good enough job, we can let them live." She brushed her fingers through Ranma's

gooey hair. "It's all how we feel I guess."

 

This caused the boys to go faster as they pumped as if their lives and manhood depended on it. "S-Sure girls... we'll do whatever you want." One of them quivered

 

Akane seemed to sigh as the increased motion pleasured her. It also enabled her to concentrate more on licking and cuddling with Ranma.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma howled in a mix of bliss and shame as the frightened guy pounded her ass relentlessly. She couldn't believe that Akane had actually said that... that she'd goaded them into screwing both fiancées harder.

 

Not that she hated it so much... by now, her anus was well-distended and well-greased, enough to make the whole sodomy act rather pleasurable. And hugging Akane at the same time only improved the whole experience.

 

After all, they had fucked them already so much... what would it change to enjoy... endure their cocks a little longer? And Akane was right, they could always rip them off a new one... once they've finished if they're not satisfying...

 

Ranma-chan squirmed lewdly, bringing Akane closer to her in order to rub their sticky bodies together... including their pussy. Ranma's tongue eagerly licked Akane's face clean.

 

"You really love that, you tomboy... you really love being nailed! And... I really love... mmmmmhhh... when YOU are nailed!"

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane began kissing and returning Ranma's taunts. "Oh really? So maybe you like watching and seeing me getting fucked?! Maybe I should go bring Kunô to the house and let him have a turn with me as well? Or do you want him for yourself too, you little slut?!" Her lips closed quickly over Ranma's before she could say something smart. She rubbed her tits and felt her nipples brushing against Ranma's. Despite their exhaustion and hard use, both girls seemed to still have something in the tank. "Or maybe you can finally live your perverted fantasies off of Ryôga-kun...mmmmmm. Maybe I'll have you ravage him and then I'll go in and make him feel all better?" Akane shivered at the thought of her lewd fantasies

 

The boys that were left were feeling a bit nervous, as they watched both girls talk to each other. It felt like the loathing that the girls had been feeling was spread to them, as they fucked the girls' asses as best they could, yet were getting very little recognition for it. In a weird way it was a total reversal from the situation, as their bodies and cocks were being used for pleasure. Tears and sweat were pouring off their faces as grunted and pounded. Hearing Akane talk about other men just seemed to add to their shame.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma would have vividly denied having any interest in Kunô or Ryôga in any other circumstances... and mercilessly mocked the hentai tomboy for such a suggestion. But right there, after such an extensive gang-bang and with a guy pumping into her asshole, this only increased her pleasure (and shame). Quick flashes of herself and Akane fucking silly the pompous sempai or the dumb Lost Boy made her incredibly aroused.

 

Suddenly pulling on Akane's legs, she grinded their pussies together like a woman possessed. The two ass-pirates had a hard time keeping up, almost thrown away as Ranma was bucking. And then the redhead screamed, trembled, and a real torrents of female cum splashed Akane's thighs.

 

Ranma refused to slump after her orgasm, though. She kept hugging and rubbing against Akane, not letting her fiancée any chance to cool down.

 

Despite the haze of lust misting her eyes, Ranma did notice the indecisive bunch of pervert that surrounded them. "What are you waiting for, you limp dicks? Come on, my Tomboy is just starving for some cock! Get your butts over there and start stuffing her! I wanna watch!"

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

The boys got a little closer at Ranma's "encouragement" for lack of a better word. More out of fear than desire, they closed in with their cocks pointed. They looked at each other nervously as Ranma had never really specified which hole to fill. One of the boys finally just shrugged his shoulders and pushed forward in-between the lips of the kissing girls and pushed it into Akane's mouth. Seeing as how his member wasn't immediately severed into a bloody stump, he let out a sigh and began moving his hips in and out of Akane's mouth. A soft groan escaped his lips as he threw caution (and safety) to the wind. This seemed to give the guys a bit more encouragement as they took advantage of the other open holes. They had to part the girls a little bit to make room as the rear holes were already full.

 

Akane was at first perturbed at being separated from Ranma and the delightful feel of her buxom body. But the taste of cock being put into her mouth didn't seem as offensive as she would have thought normally. Maybe the boys were too scared NOT to please her, she rationalized to herself. Well if that was the case, maybe she wouldn't inflict bodily harm on them. Then again if Ranma wanted to punish them, well that was their tough loss. She moaned at the thought of seeing Ranma's body smashing against the perverts, but this time completely naked. Her pussy started to get itchy again as she felt all three of her holes get filled and pumped as much as the boys were able to do in the position they were in.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma had gotten tired of the dick plunging her ass now that Akane was now longer pressing against her. She casually elbowed away the prick... well, the guy connected to it. Then she crawled, on all four, closer to the renewed gangbang of her fiancée. She was annoyed, because with three horny boys surrounding Akane, she just couldn't get in every detail of the action.

 

So, her smalls hands suddenly slapped hard on the butts of the two pervert trying to double-team Akane's rear end.

 

"What did I say, you idiots? I want to WATCH! So move your hairy asses out of the way! I wanna see every inch of cock slipping in Akane's loose holes!"

 

Not bothering to wait for their assent (or Akane's, for that matter), she pushed the Tendô girl on her back and forced the three gangbangers to move in accordance to the new position.

 

Then, Ranma-chan lay on top of Akane's nude body but facing the other way. She wasn't planning a sixty-nine, however. Instead, she spread Akane's legs and put her head between for a better view of her fiancée's sex and of the thick shaft plundering her.

 

"Come on, you limp dicks, what are you waiting for? Pump her good! Fill her up with the sausages she likes so much!"

 

Ranma's midsection, of course, was close to Akane's head as a result of her hentai whim.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane "hmph'ed" as she heard Ranma egg on the boys to fuck all of her holes, or at least she attempted to. Having some guy's dick in your mouth tended to limit your vocabulary to a severe degree. Naturally Ranma wanted her to do all the work while she got off watching. Still Akane didn't mind too much as the boys were doing most of the work, not that she would say she didn't mind. It was just at this time she didn't.

 

She felt the two boys underneath her going full tilt. Obviously through fear or lust (or both), Ranma's words were having an effect on the boys. She could feel them rubbing inside of her against the membrane inside of her. Despite her gooey condition and previous use, her muscles were still able to milk the boys fairly vigorously. She tried to snap Ranma an "annoyed" glare but it was tough to see the smart mouthed redhead with a guy's crotch in her face.

 

Akane figured the best she could do was do as Ranma requested as she wasn't in a position to do much. She swirled her tongue around the cock in her mouth as best she could and her moans were loud despite herself. Her ass and pussy made lewd sucking sounds to match her pleasure as she felt herself ready to get off even despite her exhaustion.

 

 

Re: Gangrape at the Fair

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

The one guy stuffing Akane's mouth with his dong was having it good, since the Tendô girl was giving him a really nice blowjob. However, he had another tempting target very close, and as most males this tended to make him greedy.

 

Finally giving in to temptation, he withdrew his sausage from between Akane's lips, ignoring her eventual protest. Then, he aimed the tip at Ranma-chan's twat, only a few centimeters above Akane's face. The dark-haired girl got a perfect view of the large mushroom pressing its cap against the reddish labia. A pair of hands went to Ranma's buttocks, pinning her in place and helping spread her cunt lips. Then it slipped inside, and Akane felt her female fiancé tense above her. She could very easily lick the junction of Ranma's sex with the penis by just drawing out her tongue.

 

Ranma-chan, who had been raptly watching the pair of pricks pumps in and out of Akane's asshole and quim, was taken by surprise and mewled in protest. "OW! OW! WHO...WHO told you... you could... aaaah... aaah... Akane... can't you keep your cocks... busy... oh fuck... oh fuck..."

 

Ranma started trembling and shaking in response to the new penetration. She obviously wasn't blasé of this yet, either. Trying to distract herself, she lashed on Akane's clit with her tongue, and slobbered all over the pillar of flesh that was currently impaling her fiancée's cunny.

 

 

Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Nabiki walked back slowly to the kissing booth in a foul mood. The take from her other "ventures" at the carnival had been pitiful. Her usual group of customers were surprisingly stingy as they seemed to be tired of the "Topless Ranma" pics. They wanted something more "hardcore" and they seemed to be united that they weren't going to continue purchasing her pictures without it. The mercenary girl bit her lip in frustration at the thought of her revenue stream drying up. Without it, she wouldn't be able to live her decadent lifestyle that she was so accustomed to. If things actually got bad enough she might have to even *gulp* get a job?

 

Nabiki shook her head to get those unpleasant thoughts out of her mind. She wasn't going to have to resort to earning an honest day's pay without a fight! She turned the corner though, wondering how she could get Ranma to actually "appear" to do stuff like they wanted since there was practically no way she could imagine Ranma doing anything remotely sexual?

 

Akane meanwhile took a look at her fiancée's twat as one of the boys filled her up. She was a little annoyed that the guy had left her mouth, but was even more annoyed that Ranma had once again lost control. Her pussy and ass were at least still full as she felt both guys pounding her hard from underneath. Still, rather than waste breath with an insult, Akane just decided it was better to be quiet and get her "licks" in on Ranma. Her tongue slithered out to lick, but in her daze and with the rocking it was tough to get where she wanted. Sometimes her tongue lashed on clit, other times cock and other times just thigh or slit.

 

As the carnal scene unfolded before her, Nabiki's face turned into an angry scowl "I bet those two idiots forgot to collect the money..."

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Nabiki prided herself for being always in control. Not unemotional, no... she could in fact feel lots of excitement or other varied emotions when winning money... but it just didn't pay to let your face betray your thoughts.

 

However, when she pushed the flap of the tent hiding the kissing booth, she was in for such a surprise that she actually froze in shock.

 

Coming from the bright outside, at first she wasn't seeing clearly in the darkened place. Also, the sound of the carnival hade been covering the noise coming from inside, so she didn't registered them immediately. What struck her first probably the smell... a carnal smell of sweat and sperm, like nothing she ever breathed before.

 

Then her eyes got accustomed, and they bulged out wide. Half a dozen guys... NAKED guys... where surrounding a pair of lying females... very NAKED females, if you excluded the clear smears of semen that adorned their skin.

 

Nabiki recognized a waggling pigtail first, atop a bouncing ruby-haired head that was busy licking the girl underneath, or more exactly the junction of cock and pussy of the girl underneath. While being herself porked from behind by another well-endowed stud, pumping his thick shaft in her small cunt.

 

The girl below, Nabiki had a harder time making out, but she could catch a glimpse of the short black hair between the legs of the man screwing Ranma-chan. Yet, in both case, despite recognition, she just couldn't wrap her mind around the identity of them both. Neither her boy-hating sister, nor the male-hating macho aquatranssexual could ever get tricked into such an orgy, right? They'd have to be clones of fake or some completely supernatural, but at least rational reason....

 

Despite the near-complete shutdown of her cognitive senses, though, Nabiki still reacted out of well-honed reflexes, soon pondering: "Camera... where is my camera?!"

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Some of the boys turned around and were a bit surprised to see a girl walking instead of more guys. "Hey look! Fresh meat!" cried one of them as they turned and looked at the brunette that was looking around. The boys that were pumping away at the two girls simply turned their heads briefly to look at the girl, then proceeded to go back to sating their lust. Some of the other boys walked forward with leering looks on their faces as they realized they wouldn't have to wait so long. Their cocks pointed directly at the Tendô girl as they got closer,

 

Akane heard some commotion in front of her, but didn't have a very clear view. Having two guys fucking you from underneath while licking cock and pussy tended to cloud one's perception. She just figured it was more guys coming to blow their wads in her and Ranma. She simply shrugged internally, after all the guys she had done what was a few more? Her tongue slithered slightly lower so she could get more of the cock and the balls that were currently. A part of her wished he'd pull out and go back to fucking her mouth, but why deny Ranma some pleasure. Her pussy tensed up as she moaned aloud (although not as loud as earlier) as an orgasm hit her, followed by the boy underneath her joining in. A loud grunt let her know that partner number two was joining suit. Her muscles squeezed as much as they could as she tried to milk them dry.

 

A couple more boys burst into the tent, unintentionally cutting off Nabiki from any escape. "Where's the pussy!?" one of them shouted crassly to the group. All eyes fell on the mercenary girl as hormones and testosterone filled the air. "Hey, this one is dressed and she doesn't even have any jizz on her!" another one of them complained. "Well we'll fix that!" a third exclaimed as they all moved in on her from both sides.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Nabiki was by no stretch of the imagination stupid... but she tended to be overconfident. And she was convinced that, by definition, the weird shenanigans that befell on the martial artists didn't concern her.

 

So, she showed no fear when the horny dudes surrounded her. She just glared at them, and it felt like the temperature was suddenly dropping.

 

"What do you think you're doing, you idiots?" she drolly asked. She then turned back to look at the ongoing orgy. "I do hope you bunch of losers realize that what you are doing has a much higher tariff than the one specified for a simple kiss, right? You'd better show off the money... or the fun is going to stop right here."

 

Meanwhile, the two boys who were busy plunging their cocks in both of Akane's lower holes finished discharging their loads in Nabiki's sister. Ranma-chan watched with fascination the throbbing manhood spurting in the distended pink twat, droplet of semen escaping the junction of both sexes.

 

"Ranma!" Nabiki called, startling the redhead.

"Hu? What?"

"You have to tell me... how many guys have fucked you already? And Akane-chan? I need precise numbers to establish how much they already

owe m... owe us."

Ranma's eyes crossed. "Er... honestly... I lost count."

 

Ranma would have nervously giggled at that, but the man currently pumping her pussy choose this moment to increase the pace, making the pigtailed girl moan instead. Hands on her hips, he started beating his meat in her cunt, reaching a good fucking rhythm.

 

As a result, Ranma-chan had her mouth open. The boy that had squirted in Akane's womb, now exiting her quim, took the opportunity to give his prick a bit of a clean-up. He slipped the deflating manhood between Ranma's lips and forced her to suck on his and Akane's mixed juices.

 

Ranma grunted a bit in annoyance and glared up, but the continuous stimulation of her cunny was making her mellow, and soon she was submissively blowing the cock in her mouth.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane thought she heard someone call out her name and ask her something. She pulled her head out from Ranma's crotch to be able to see who was talking to her. "Oh, hi, Oneechan!" she said in a half-slurred voice. She hesitated as she tried to process what her sister was asking her. Then she finally was able to figure it out. "Oh, I don't know, some of the guys that were here earlier left and I think a couple of them have gone more than once. So I can't really give you an answer either." She then stood up, or attempted to and swayed around like a drunken tart and had a strange look on her face as if she had remembered something important. "But I do think they called a bunch of their friends over, so you can count though." as she pointed her finger up as if she was making a point. "And I don't remember on us agreeing on charging a price on this anyways." With that she got a vacant look and staggered towards the sign. "Nope, just says we charge for kisses." she babbled and then promptly fell on the table there, with her ass sticking up in the air. Cum still glistened from her ass and pussy and both holes were open as if inviting "more business".

 

The closest boys to Akane (who hadn't gotten to her) just looked at each other and shrugged. Then they each took a side to Akane's limp form. Without so much as a "hello", they took their cocks into Akane's cunt and mouth respectively. Akane seemed to make a muffled sound but it wasn't one of protest as her body moved back and forth with the two guys. The other guys on Ranma seemed more focus on pumping their dicks into her holes than carrying on a conversation. The other boys didn't seem all that impressed as it was tough to discuss "business" with so much sex going around. "Yeah sure, babe, put it on our tab." said one of the punks. Some of the others decided to let their hands do the talking, as one of them reached around and cupped her breast through her top while another tried to slide his hands into her panties. Another two grabbed her hands while some of the others stepped around to the front to see the "new girl".

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Nabiki was upset, both at her sister and sister's fiancée. How could those two loose cunts lose count when there was such an opportunity to earn plenty of money and suck the boys dry?

 

... Okay, for the "sucking dry" part, they were doing a good job of it. Still, Nabiki was yet stunned by how Akane and Ranma acted... the two girls... well, one and a half... less likely to get caught into a gangbang were getting double-stuffed by a bunch of horny perverts without protesting, instead of beating the crap out of them. Such a thing, till now, was in fact considered so farfetched that Nabiki hasn't even any poll ongoing for it to happen. That said it all.

 

She didn't understand what could have gotten into her sister... well, besides cocks. She looked almost drunk. And Ranma? Where were the "I am a boy" protests? She was currently giving some good head to one boy, letting him slip most of the length of his shaft into her mouth and throat. And at the same time, another one was screwing her pussy with frantic rocking of his hips. Ranma had a mildly annoyed look on her face, but that was mostly because Akane was no longer in her field of view. Watching her uncute tomboy of a fiancée getting gang-banged seemed to be Ranma's main motivation to keep up with this.

 

So confused by the behavior of two newly-discovered sluts, Nabiki never considered herself in any danger... until she felt a hand grope her breast, and another slip under her skirt to paw inside her underwear.

 

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!" she yelled in outrage. "Who do you think I am, you bunch of noobs? Don't you have enough with those two idiots?"

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane's selective hearing clicked when she heard her sister call her an idiot. Whose fault was this anyway, besides Ranma of course? "M am nuy mm immdt...." which translated to "I am not an idiot." for those who understand what she would be saying if she didn't have a dick in her mouth. While Akane's intelligence may have been in dispute, her trampiness was clear-cut to all. Her legs quivered and shook as the teen male behind her pumped away at her pussy. A moan escaped Akane's lips every time he moved into her, which gave more stimulation to the guy that was currently force-feeding her his dick. Both guys were grunting happily as their base desires were being satisfied by the raven-haired fucktoy.

 

The guys with Ranma didn't seem to be caring to answer of any of Nabiki's questions either. The one boy that was face-fucking Ranma's mouth had reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair to make sure Ranma didn't think of going before she "sealed the deal". His face was bright red from the suction action that he was clearly enjoying, while the guy underneath drove upwards again and again with all of his might. "Man, this pussy is still good even after all the cock she took!" Some of the guys snickered and laughed, while others just looked on eagerly waiting their turn. With a cry the man in Ranma's mouth shook as he shot his load into the slut's mouth. He pulled out, allowing some of his load to splatter on Ranma's cheeks and lips.

 

This didn't do much to calm down the other guys that were currently all over Nabiki. One of the boys who was right behind her started kissing her up and down the base of her neck. Another used his hands to push Nabiki's top a little more so both tits were now available which allowed another lad to put his mouth on her nipple and start licking it madly. The other guys were busy pulling her skirt and panties down to her ankles. Cupping his hand on Nabiki's love mound, a third pervert started to rub firmly against Nabiki's slit trying to get it to leak some love juice.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"Why you fuckers, can't you aim straight?!" Ranma protested after her cheeks and nose were splashed with gooey sperm. "How is it so hard to keep it in my mouth? I'm hungry!" she complained.

 

Yes, sex was making Ranma ravenous. She had gotten numb about her pussy being plowed mercilessly, but she wasn't about to tolerate so much high-protein fluid being wasted.

 

The redhead tried to lick the stuff that was covering her face, but she was distracted by the shaking of her body from the boy taking her doggy-style, and by the moans that escaped her mouth.

 

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" Nabiki finally protested a bit more forcefully. Her overconfidence had gotten herself almost naked and swarmed by the guys before she could think straight. She had believed that with the two hot sluts already at their disposal, they would have no interest in her.

 

"Stop that! I'm not... among the merchandise! None of you have... what it take... to pay for me!"

 

Nabiki's recrimination suddenly became a throaty yelp as her unprotected sex was rubbed mercilessly. And her breast was licked and nibbled. She tried to buck and struggle, but the boys were holding her firmly, pulling her arms away from her body.

 

"I mean... I'm not... I'm not for sale! I'm not... that kind of girl!"

 

At no time, though, did Nabiki tried to call the two martial artists for help. Either she was too proud for that... or she believed they were just too fucked out of their minds to respond.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane just rolled her eyes, (cause she couldn't move anything else). "Yeah right sis..." she mumbled to herself although the cock in her mouth kept it completely non-sensical. She was quite aware of how "boy-crazy" Nabiki had been before Ranma had shown up. She tried to lift her head up to speak, but a hand kept her down.

 

"Not until you are finished, slut." said the boy who was getting serviced with her mouth. She heard a loud groan and felt a hot load shoot into her pussy, which caused her own cunt to respond in kind. In fact, she was still spasming when the boy pulled out. She felt herself get turned to the side and felt a guy get on each side. It looked like she was back to three cocks again, she thought dimly. She cried out briefly as she felt both of them thrust inside of her roughly and start pumping her lower holes. But soon her body relaxed and began squeezing down on the fleshy rods. Her jaw muscles also eased up as she began to suckle on the head of the dick she had in her oral cavity.

 

The boys that were around Ranma didn't seem to mind the redhead's yapping too much. They were more interested in banging her tight ass than discussing the proper location of spunk. The guy pounding her ass was busy making animalistic noises and grunts, while some of the other guys were just making comments. "C'mon, turn her over. I want to fuck those melons of her."

 

"When I'm finished with her alright!" said the youth, who judging by the breathing and the rate of his thrusts would be sooner than later.

 

Meanwhile, back in Nabiki world, the guys dragged her over to an empty table and picked her up by her arms and legs. With a loud "whump", they unceremoniously put her on the table. They stretched her legs open enough to give anyone who wanted access to her love mound, and in fact one of the boys was walking over to take advantage of said slit! The boys that were holding her limbs were also trying to take their cocks out of their pants, fumbling with zippers or pulling them out from their shorts. The biggest one there, though, already had his cock out and pointed in the right direction. He leered with a rather hungry (and stupid) look on his face as he took his prick and slapped it against Nabiki's pussy. Then he started to rub the tip against her pussy hole as he tried to get lubed up to stick it inside!

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Nabiki tried to squirm against her molester, but she was no martial artist and they were quite forceful. She felt the last pieces of cloth stripped away from her body, which was held down on a table. Then, the better endowed of her future gangbangers rubbed his hard cock against the slit of her sex, and Nabiki gasped. She arched her back in reflex, still thrashing helplessly. Whatever she might say, the boy could feel she was growing wet very fast.

 

"AKANE! RANMA!" she finally yelled. "This is... all your fault! You always kept... teasing that bunch of perverts... and now look at the result!"

 

Ranma-chan rolled her eyes too. Since she was currently impaled at both extremities by a pair of cock, like a prime slab of meat about to be roasted, she had her mouth full and couldn't answer. Nonetheless, she could have retorted that at the blame game, Nabiki was hardly innocent since she came with this whole kissing booth. Installed somehow away from the main fair, to boot. So, she was basically being hoisted by her own petard.

 

Honestly, even if Ranma hadn't been so caught up in the sex act, it was unsure she would have come to Nabiki's rescue. The middle Tendô daughter had aggravated her often enough, the concept of giving her a bit of payback would be too good to let pass....

 

Okay, not long ago Ranma would never had conceived letting a bunch of horny dude rape a girl, even Nabiki. But now that she had gotten a taste of it... Ranma had to admit it wasn't so terrible. The thing that had so much terrified her, because of her stubborn clinging to her male persona, was finally rather pleasurable. Even getting her hiney plugged, in fact. It took some accustoming, but now the friction of the well-lubricated prick against her sphincter and prostate was indeed very stimulating. And the thick sausage in her mouth did taste good, making her crave more man-milk.

 

Even that Tomboy Akane was enjoying herself. Ranma knew her well enough; if she had had anything to protest about, she would have already sent all those losers to the hospital. Instead, she was letting them double-stuff her while making quite cute-sounding coos around the shaft she was swallowing. No, really, Nabiki had no ground to complain.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Hearing her sister's cry filled Akane with a sense of triumph. For once she was going to be able to prove her sister wrong. "Shows what you know Sis! These aren't the perverts that usually hang around school. These are a TOTALLY different group of perverts that we never met before! So there!!" For a few seconds everything stopped as if everyone just turned and stared at the tomboy. Akane's "victory" had seem to have broken the magic of the situation. Fortunately the boy closest to her mouth simply sighed and shoved his prick back into her mouth.

 

"No one here gives a damn who you tramps have fucked in the past. All that matters is that you take care of us now." he said in exasperation. Gripping a good amount of black hair, he immediately forced Akane to start deep-throating.

 

Akane thought that was rather rude and was going to give him a piece of her mind, but then a hot rush of liquid hit her G-spot causing her to cum as well. Her cries of protest simply sounded like a loud muffled wail against the guy's cock.

 

The other guys around Ranma were simply talking to each other nonchalantly as they plugged her holes. "God, I hate it when they try to talk. Like we really give a shit what they think or want." One of the guys said.

 

"Tell me about it, that's why I like sluts that are drunk. They may yell and flop around a bit, but in the end they just let you do what you gotta do...." said a second.

 

"Yep...unh...no-nothing like a wasted t-tramp to brighten your d-day! Oh YEAH!!!!" cried a third boy, "OK, I'm done with her ass, who's next?"

 

The guy that was getting ready to go into Nabiki grinned wildly as he watched the girl's reaction. Despite her smart mouth and protesting cry he could tell that she has probably been "around the block" a few times. He pushed his thick cock past the brunette's glistening pussy lips and a small groan escaped his lips. He pulled out slightly and rubbed the slit to spread some of Nabiki's love juices around. Two of the guys had gotten to the side of her head and started rubbing their dicks on her face smearing it with precum. It was like they were daring her to open her mouth.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Nabiki closed an eye to avoid getting precum in it. Overall, the face she was making was more annoyed than frightened. Who did those guys think they were? None of her previous dates had ever gotten a shot at her pussy without first showering her with expensive gifts.

 

But the one horny boy shoving his dickhead into her tight quim didn't know that, and wasn't waiting for permission. He was sticking his cock in her drenched twat and stirring her honey pot, which was responding with generously lubrication.

 

Nabiki let escape a gasp, teeth clenched, but she quickly realized it was hopeless trying to keep her mouth shut. Better get this over with fast. Turning head toward one of the dickheads rubbing her face, she stuck her tongue out to lick the glans. The creeps would probably think she was getting submissive, but in fact she was just bidding her time.

 

Meanwhile, Ranma-chan found herself momentarily empty of cocks as the boys switched around. Empty of male meat, but not of spunk, which was oozing by all her orifices, especially her asshole. She was still quite high from all the sex, but still the boys' previous words did upset her. She was going to show them what kind of slut they were manhandling so rudely.

 

"Come on, guys, no need to rush... there's plenty of me to get around..." she said in a sweet voice, while moving to her knees and stroking a pair of pricks with both hands, her fingers moving up and down...

 

... before using them both as handles, and (apparently) effortlessly lifting both guys from the floor, flipping them over and having them lands on their heads.

 

"So you like your girls drunk and easy, you bastards? Too bad! That'll teach you to be polite."

 

Ranma then glared toward the gangbangers currently pounding into Akane, especially the one forcing himself in her throat.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

The boys that were around Ranma and Akane stopped with looks of fear on their faces, with the exception of the two boys that were currently unconscious due to Ranma's expertise at smashing perverts. Huge sweatdrops formed on their heads and their cocks drooped a little. Looks of terror filled their faces as was typical of cowards and bullies. The exceptions were the boys that were currently in Akane's orifices. Fear and the fact that Akane was squeezing down on their shafts made it easier to maintain their stiffness. Still the fact that all three had stopped their motion made it easy for Akane to figure out something was wrong.

 

"Why the hell did everyone stop?" Akane said, which once again no-one understood because her mouth was full of man meat. It was probably to the lad's good fortune that she didn't hear what the boys had said earlier, else he might have lost a couple of inches.

 

The boys around Nabiki, though, didn't really stop at all however. To them it was just a loud noise in the background and they were far more focused on the girl that was in front of them. The guy who was getting his balls licked stroked his shaft while letting the shorthaired girl massage his balls. But his youthful impatience got the best of him before long and he pulled away slightly to have her work on his dick. The other guy who was plunging in and out of Nabiki's love hole was working her pussy at a constant pace, going neither slow nor fast. He was trying to do a balance of not cumming too quick but still giving this slut a good fuck. He wasn't saying anything, leaving all of the "comments" to the guys around him.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

If Ranma-chan was glaring at the trio gangbanging Akane, it was mostly out of possessive reflex. As long as she had been just as much serviced as the Tendô girl, she hadn't felt jealous, but now... the need to reassert her ownership of her fiancée was coming back.

 

However, now that she cooled down a bit, Ranma was realizing she'd been acting a bit slutty. Even if she discovered that sex with a bunch of males wasn't as bad as she thought, it was still something she'd never have considered before, and she felt a bit ashamed by all the pleasure she got out of it.

 

This dissuaded her of trying to stop the orgy, however. In all likeness, Akane would be mad at her for interrupting such a good fucking. The youngest Tendô certainly didn't look distressed by all this. In fact, the boys should better resume pumping into her before she'd get impatient.

 

As for Nabiki, she certainly looked annoyed, but not that outraged either. And things were just starting up for her, it would be unfair to stop this. Nabiki deserved to get as good a screwing as her sister and her sister's female fiancé for having set up all this.

 

But on the other hand, Ranma was no longer in the mood to be the submissive little girl. Those two idiots' rude comments had spoiled it for her. She realized she'd certainly like a more proactive role.

 

"Don't mind me..." she said to the horny gang. "I'll be back. You can have fun with Akane-chan in the meantime... just don't let her get bored." This said, Ranma picked up her shirt, large enough to cover her modesty and not cause a riot while she exited the tent. She didn't bother with pants and shoes, meaning she certainly didn't plan to get far away.

 

Nabiki's eyes bulged out. She hadn't noticed Ranma knocking out a pair of dumbasses, but when she talked she understood the aquatranssexual was free... and simply walking out. Nabiki yelled in an attempt to attract the stupid martial artist's attention on her plight, but all that came out of her throat was a groan, thanks to the cock stuffing her face. She could no longer maintain her superior look of disdain now. Not with her face flushed, her lips rounded around a shaft, her body shaking from the thrusts inside her warm, wet, snug pussy.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Some of the boys grumbled as they watched Ranma leave, as it meant less pussy for them to have. Still some were relieved as Ranma had a tendency to be "violent" if she wasn't pleased. It wasn't like they were just left with their hands after all.

 

Akane's selective attention span was still in full swing, even after taking god-knows-how-many-cocks as she watched the redhead buzz out in a flash. "So typical. She gets me into this mess and then runs out leaving her to clean up her mess. I wouldn't be surprised if Ranma was taking this opportunity to go bang Shampoo or Ukyô!" Akane tried to get up, but as she moved back she ended up driving the two cocks in her pussy and ass up to the hilt. A bright flash appeared in her eyes as a hard orgasm hit her, causing her gooey holes to clamp hard. Both guys in her respective holes spurted their hot loads, as she fell forward on the cock on her mouth. Her eyes rolled a bit and her body shook as little mini orgasms hit her. However her body was no longer moving. The boy in her mouth looked down and saw Akane just had the cock in her mouth, but wasn't doing any licking or sucking.

 

"Hey honey," he said pulling his dick out and slapping her face. Akane just made a loud, but strangely happy groan and her eyes looked up in a daze. "Man, I think she's out of it! I don't think she is gonna do any more sucking." Some of the guys groaned and walked over towards where Nabiki was currently getting plugged. Still some of the other boys stayed around. "Hey, she might not be able to give blowjobs anymore, but she can still pull a train." Two of the guys lifted her up and had her bent over the table. "C'mon, guys, lets get a line going." One of the boys got behind Akane's ass and put his dick in her twat. Slapping his hips against Akane's hips he began pumping away hard. The tomboy just gurgled and shuddered in pleasure as she laid still like a little fucktoy.

 

The men around Nabiki were staring down with leering faces and drooling mouths. Hands were all over her body groping her flesh wherever they could, legs, stomach, breasts, even through her hair. The cock that was inside of her pussy was still going at a strong even pace. It seemed this boy had a bit more staying power and control then normal. His face was a bright red and his breathing was heavy, but his veined prick was still giving the Mercenary girl a good shafting. The boy in her mouth wasn't nearly as durable as his cock twitched and trembled in her mouth. Groaning loudly, he leaned in a bit to slide more of it into her mouth. "Gonna cummmm!" he cried as his balls emptied down the brunette's throat.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Nabiki's eyes crossed as the boy forcing an irrumation on her suddenly stopped and ejaculated in her mouth. She desperately gulped and glorped the thick cum shooting down her throat. She had no choice, it was either that of chocking and spurting sperm out of her nose. Though it wasn't the first time she swallowed this kind of manly eruption, she had always been in control (and charging a lot) when doing it. Having it forced on you was not only demeaning, but also rather gross.

 

But she couldn't ponder much on the feeling of indignation. Not when a hard shaft plunging into her gushing sex. Again and again. Stretching her vulva. Pushing outward her clitoris. Pounding the tender flesh of her vaginal tunnel. Bumping against the door to her womb. Making her body shake under the battering.

 

Nabiki was starting to lose her icy composure, and her moans, muffled at first but less and less restrained, betrayed it. The hands, palms, fingers, mouth, teeth... groping, stroking, pinching, kissing, nibbling her everywhere, leaving no place of her curvy body unmolested, were contributing to her guilty pleasure. She realized she couldn't have any stitch of clothing left. The perverts had thoroughly stripped her, so they could even lick her bare feet and suck on her toes.

 

Despite her limited choice of her position, Nabiki tried to glance at her sister. What was the stupid tomboy waiting for rebelling against being treated like a blow doll? Where was her usual rage against the perverts? How could she let each and every one of those guys take her turn with her? Mount her from behind like a passive brooding mare?

 

And how dare the little stuck-up bitch hide her true nature from her older sister for so long? Nabiki could have made so much money if she'd only knew her boy-hating sister was a gang-bang bunny at heart....

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane would probably be upset (maybe) at the title "gang-bang bunny" that her sister was labeling her with her mind. None of this was her fault or her idea, after all this kissing booth had been her older sister's hot idea. Despite her own mental misgivings, her body was in full acceptance mode. Her pussy was eagerly taking the train that was being applied to her. Wet sucking sounds came from her love channel as her "man of the moment" simply groaned out loud as he enjoyed Akane's bounty. Despite the abuse she had taken, Akane's stamina (and lust) was still going strong as she enjoyed the pleasure and loads that the guys were so eager to give her.

 

The lad that was on top of Nabiki was finally reaching his limit. With a loud yell, he shouted as a huge load of semen shot its way into the brunette's womb. His jaw quivered and his eyes were clenched shut as he shuddered and held a good grip on Nabiki's waist to make sure she got every drop. He didn't really get a chance to do too much more as he was pulled back by some of his more eager companions. Two of the guys looked at each other impatiently, as if hesitating to go before the other yet not really wanting to wait. Suddenly one of them, a tall lanky boy stepped in-between Nabiki's held open legs and guided his cock with a shaking hand into Nabiki's used hole. The boy's look of rapture and surprise was a sure sign this was his first time.

 

"Well... what are you waiting for? Fuck her!!" one of the boys shouted which snapped him out of his stupor. The boy moved forward in a jerky movement sliding in and out as best as he was able. Some of the other boys, though, couldn't wait as excitement and the hot naked flesh all around them urged them to take care of their own needs, stroking their dicks and pointing it at Nabiki's body.

 

"Ohhhh man!!" one of them shouted and shot his load on top of the brunette's stomach and tits in a line of spunk. Another one groaned and stuck his cock by her face, even though her mouth was currently "full". With a grunt, his prick shot a thick wad of goo, splattering over her cheek and the bridge of her nose, just missing the dick. Other boys were groaning and moaning as the closer one that were around her body also stroked.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Nabiki would have rolled her eyes, but she deemed it safer to keep them closed for now, so as to not get splash of sperm on her eyeballs; this could be painful and was plain unsanitary.

 

'Great,' she thought, 'just great... now it's amateur night. This last guy obviously never fucked a girl... he had no idea how to use a dick. Come on, he should have at least watched a bit of porn....'

 

Had her mouth be free, she could have given him plenty of useful tips... plenty of disparaging comments in order to crush his fragile male ego. Too bad. All she could do for now, with her lips was sucking... with her tongue, licking... with her throat, swallowing...

 

Nabiki felt copious amount of spunk splattering all over her body. Now that was something she never indulged in, although she vaguely heard that "bukkake" could pay a lot. It just sounded too dirty. She couldn't fathom what were the boys finding in this. Could they enjoy her being sticky and slimy from the combined release of several boys?

 

The gang surrounding Akane, after a short slowing down of activities induced by fear after Ranma's sudden escape and unexpected departure, was resuming a more brisk pace of screwing. Maybe they were afraid that the redhead would be back and indeed prevent them of pursuing screwing her fiancée. That's why they really crowded around Akane and were doing their best to fuck her in every hole available. Like her sister, the youngest was speared by a cock in every hole. The two fleshy pistons in her pussy and ass were frantically pumping in and out at steady but separate rhythms. Hence she was never quite empty, always filled in one narrow passage was the other was emptied. The horny boys weren't caring much for the friction or the soreness they would be inflicting on her... though the earlier ejaculation were certainly providing quite enough lubrication, even in her backside, for the enthusiastic double-penetration.

 

Akane's face wasn't sparred, as the dude skull-fucking her was no less desperate, slipping his saliva-coated shaft deep in her throat before withdrawing it almost fully, and back in, and again out, and in, and out, and in... leaving no choice to the tomboy but to swallow, and drool, and glorp, and gurgle, without even the option of choking or coughing.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Despite the eager pillaging and plundering of her body, Akane was pretty slick from the many loads and her higher brain wave functions were pretty much fried from the multiple orgasms. No doubt tomorrow she would be in quite a bit of "strain" due to all of this, but fortunately the nearly abusive training regime she did put herself through would keep her from taking any real damage.

 

As of right now, the only thing she was really aware of was how good the cocks felt in her holes as the boys went around. Although she didn't really notice the crowd did seem to be "thinning out". It seemed for the most part that the guys were getting pretty much tapped out or tired. Akane still kept doing her duty to finish what had gotten started.

 

The crowd around Nabiki was a little bigger, due to the "new girl". The dweeb that was fucking the Mercenary Tendô shuddered and climaxed, cumming in a great quantity of spooge. He had a dumb look on his face and staggered away as if he had been some great gift to Nabiki. Some of the other boys snickered as he walked away and they turned the older girl onto her hands and knees.

 

One of the boys took his shaft and rubbed it against Nabiki's dripping snatch to get it lubricated. However, instead of pushing inside her pussy, he took the opportunity to use the other hole that hadn't been used yet. With a bit of effort, he pressed the tip of his dick in against the resistance.

 

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

"Nnnnnnnggghh..." Nabiki grit her teeth and groaned from the strain applied to her anus. She felt her ass cheeks spread against her will from the girth of the backdoor invader. Although this wasn't her first time in this entrance, she never much cared for it and this was more painful than pleasurable.

 

'That's it... there will be hell to pay...' she grumbled inwardly. She couldn't say it out loud since another upstart guy was stuffing her mouth with another helping of long sausage.

 

The feeling that the boys taking advantage of Akane were thinning out wasn't just a mere impression... but all of a sudden, it seemed that they all were giving up of fucking her body, all at once.

 

If Akane was still recovering from her sexual high to notice immediately, it became quite obvious why when a shadow fell on her as a new silhouette was towering above her.

 

Ranma-kun, back to male form and wearing wet clothes, was glaring down at the youngest Tendô daughter, arm crossed. His hard gaze was softened by his smirk, though.

 

"So... did you have your fun?"

 

Ranma was still unsure whether he should chew her up now for dragging his girl-side into this orgy... or do something else.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane stood up from her bent position to assess her situation now that the stopping of sex had allowed her to think a little more coherently. She looked around and noticed that the boys that were around her were either fleeing out of the tent or cowering and trying to get away. In fact the only ones who didn't stop were the guys that were all around Nabiki, filling her holes.

 

Taking stock of her cum-covered body, and then comparing it to Ranma who had cleaned himself off made her feel a little self-conscious. "Gee, it was nice of you to clean yourself off and get dressed while I was being assaulted repeatedly." she snapped at Ranma. Still her voice lacked the usual anger and annoyance as she did realize she did have a little responsibility to what had happened.

 

Loud moaning interrupted Akane before she could comment further as she turned her head to see the fate that had befallen Nabiki. Her instinct was to go in and clobber the boys, but she hesitated and realized that her sister was getting "what she deserved". She watched as she saw all three cocks plunging in her greedy sibling's body. She especially noted her mouth and licked her own lips and her eyes wandered down towards Ranma crotch. Even though her mouth had been on a number of cocks, she wondered at the thought of sucking on Ranma's hard on would be a real treat.

 

Contrary to what Akane thought, many of the boys were in fact aware of the powerful male that was hovering over the tomboy, and wanted no part in messing with him. But they also noticed that he hadn't made a move to stop them from humping the brunette they had in their clutches. This was fine with them as she wasn't as covered with cum (yet) as Akane was. Also they could tell she wasn't as strong, so felt they were safer (foolishly) with her than with the other girl.

 

Still, their comments and cheering were much subdued and even their thrusts inside of Nabiki seemed shortened and quickened as if the lads were trying to escape Ranma's notice.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Nabiki, despite the moans and grunts of the boys (not to mention her own, though they were muffled by the thick meat pacifier in her mouth), still heard Ranma and Akane talk not far from her. She rolled her eyes. Those two were taking there sweet time rescuing her...

 

Then she frowned. They wouldn't... they wouldn't let those guys gangbang her, right? At least, not very long? Maybe it was her idea to set the kissing booth, but she never forced anybody to have sex! This was entirely their fault... those two hypocrite fuck-toys....

 

Nabiki was starting to lose her ability for coherent thoughts. The triple-teaming she was enduring, though a bit subdued, was still an intense workout and monopolized all her senses. Her mouth was overflowed with the taste and scent of tangy, musky cock. Her pussy and asshole were stretched by the girth of their invaders, and heated by the friction. Her innards were pounded by the hard, meaty bludgeon impaling her from all sides. Oh Kami, that was intense. Maybe this explained why even Ranma-chan gave in.

 

"Assaulted repeatedly?" Ranma repeated? "This didn't look like assault to me, Tomboy. You've always been very good at handling multiple opponents, I don't see how those wimps could have overpowered you!"

 

That was, strangely, a rare admission of Akane's skill from Ranma. But he wasn't thinking about that now.

 

"And worse... you've done everything you could to drag my girl-side into it! First by seducing me into lesbian sex... and then, by keeping me distracted from those perverts... by willingly participating into their scheme! Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Akane? What happened to your 'I hate boys!' mantra?"

 

Of course, it was quite hypocritical for Ranma to reproach Akane to not have fought back, considering that Ranma-chan had fared no better. But Ranma too worked up to think about that. And for that matter, his wet pants just weren't good at hiding his erection.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane scowled, although her eyes never left the bulge in Ranma's pants. "Oh really?! You seemed to know what you were doing... with both sexes! It makes me wonder what the hell you have been doing with Ukyô and Shampoo!! And I was the one who was forced into these acts of perversion!!" Akane defended herself as best she could. Still her tongue and mouth watered at the thought of sucking on Ranma's beefy manhood. She had enough of appetizers and wanted some real cock!!

 

But as bad as she wanted Ranma's cock, she didn't want Ranma to know that she wanted his cock. Still she didn't want Ranma to offer it either, because she was sure he'd do it in some degrading or condescending manner. It would probably be best if Ranma made her take his dick, which knowing the pervert like she did, was probably what he had in mind. So it would be OK for her to do what she was going to do next cause that's what Ranma was planning!

 

Granted this was very circular logic, which basically revolved around Akane wanting to fuck and suck Ranma, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She walked over to Ranma as close as she could. "I wouldn't even be surprised if you could make me do anything with this!" and she reached out and grabbed Ranma's crotch. Of course... in her foggy state of mind... she might have used... a lil' too much strength.

 

The boys that remained all flinched as they watched Akane's grasp of the "obvious", a couple of the more cowardly ones just bolted out of the tent. The others just looked at each other nervously. Then as one they all nodded and those that had free hands picked up the table and with quick little steps carried Nabiki out of the tent and went around back while those currently occupying some of Nabiki's orifices somehow managed to stay inserted. Then they swiftly lowered the table back down in the secluded area they were at.

 

With their immediate safety secure, both lust and confidence flowed through the boys again. Their cocks began resuming their piston action, although the group wasn't as big as before, there were still a fair number of cocks that needed to be drained.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Ranma had been a bit surprised when the naked Akane stepped closer to him... he'd expected her to rather try to hide herself...

 

But this was nothing compared to the shock he felt when the tomboy grabbed the bulge at the front of his pants. He winced, since of course she was using too much strength... but his dick also happened to be much harder than Akane had expected. It just wouldn't bent any more than a steel bar.

 

"Akaneeeee..." Ranma growled. "I see you're still in complete slut mode. My, maybe I didn't pay enough attention when the guys were all swarming you... what were you telling them? At least when your mouth was free? I bet that was 'again, again, harder, harder...'"

 

Ranma shivered. To tell the truth, he was finding extreme embarrassment at reminding Akane of what she'd been doing, considering that his girl-side was doing the same thing at the same time. Now, the male Ranma needed a serious reaffirmation of his manliness.

 

He took the hand mauling his erection in his own to make Akane stop. Then his free hand went down, and took a good grip on her ass, finger digging in the supple flesh, to prevent her from fleeing.

 

All in all, they both missed the boys evacuating Nabiki to a safer place. She did notice, though. Her eyes bulging out, Nabiki couldn't believe that she was being moved while her holes were still plugged. And that Ranma and Akane were obviously too busy bickering to rescue her.

 

This, however, didn't fit well with her. When the horny guys stopped to resume the gangbang, she struggled more determinedly than before. She kicked like a mule, she squeezed the cocks in her hands hard enough to make the poor bastards connected to it faint, and she even bit the prick in her mouth.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

ray_rcz

 

Akane was about to snap off a quick retort, but as soon as his fingers got a good handle on her butt, the words fell from her memory like ash from a cigarette. She also began to feel a little self-conscious as she could feel the loads of a dozen horny teenage boys coating her thighs, breasts and face. She began to realize how she looked, but then she remembered that it had been Ranma's fault that she had gotten into the mess in the first place. Still, her hormones were overriding her common sense, but not so much that she wouldn't try to "initiate" more than she has.

 

"Really? Well, maybe you were just afraid those guys would be better at sex than you would! Maybe that's why you stayed as a slut for so long!" she barked while trying to keep her voice from hiding her desire and lust. Still the way Ranma's hand had her squirming it was pretty obvious that she wasn't succeeding.

 

Howls of pain and shock erupted from the boys as the really unlucky ones held their reproductive organs in their clenched hands. "What you'd do that for, you crazy bitch?!" asked one of the punks incredulously, as if he was the victim of some incredible wrong. The other boys nodded their heads in agreement as most of them covered their family jewels or tried to keep from fainting from the horror that had befallen in front of their eyes. Nervously, they all tried to close in on Nabiki, gulping and hands shaking from a mix of both fear and lust.

 

 

Re: Gangbang at the fair... Here cums the Ice Queen

 

St Fan, Kami of Writer Block

 

Inside the tent, Ranma was gritting his teeth. Akane reminding him of what he'd... what the GUYS have done to his girl-side just a few minutes ago certainly wasn't about to improve his mood. Especially since it was all Akane's fault to begin with. (Well, Nabiki too, but she was getting her comeuppance.)

 

Ranma really needed to reassert his masculinity in the worst way. Too bad he only had the Tomboy at hand right now; compensating for every boy that molested Ranma-chan would certainly require more than one fiancée. Yet she'll do for a start.

 

"You've got some gal calling me a slut, Akane... when I've seen the real you. For all your 'I hate boys' bullshit, you've enjoyed their cocks. Well, it's my turn."

 

Ranma's grip on her butt got firmer, and his middle finger slipped in her cleft and began teasing the puckered ring of her anus.

 

His other hand let go of Akane's wrist to go to her chest, and started mauling a full breast none-too-gently. He didn't dare licking or kissing her, given all the spunk covering her, but he certainly intended to add his load.

 

"Come on, finish what you started... but this time, you better not try to tear it off... or I'll be throwing you on my lap and giving you a good spanking."

 

 

[UNFINISHED]

 


End file.
